Live or Die
by NightFall25
Summary: 1000 years ago, the Originals weren't the only vampires turned. Anna Marie arrived in the New World with the Mikaelson family and formed a bond almost as close as blood. They became a family after they all turned. Now in New Orleans, they are reunited again to find Elijah and to take back their city that they once ruled.
1. Chapter 1

See You Again:

_Mystic Falls – The Middle Ages_

_It was nearly midday. The perfect time to be out. The sun wasn't beating down so hard that he couldn't bare it, but it was still warm out. Niklaus walked towards the falls. He took off his shirt and rinsed off his hands and face. It had been a long morning training with Elijah, but he didn't want to disappoint his father anymore than he already had. He sat by the water in the woods. He likes coming out here to think, especially when his father was in a mood._

_He heard someone nearing him. He looked up and back to see a young girl that he had seen often. She was his age, if not slightly younger. She didn't notice that he was there as she twirled along the side of the water dancing. Her hair curled around her cheeks, as she stopped seeing him. He flushed a deep red as she looked down. "My apologies. I didn't realize anyone was here."_

_He smiled. "I should be the one to apologize. I should've made my presence known. What's your name?"_

_She smiled back at the young man. "Anya, but I like Annie." She told him. He took back the shirt that she handed to him._

_"Annie." He repeated the words of the angel who he smiled at. It wasn't a formal name, which was odd considering they'd just yet. It was very unusual as well, but he liked it. He had a name for the beautiful girl that overtook his dreams. "I'm Niklaus."_

_She nodded as she walked over to his side where he sat. "I know your brothers. Elijah talks about you often. He's fond of you as well as your sister." She looked away shyly as though she shouldn't have spoken. He smiled watching her. She was truly beautiful._

_"It is very nice to meet you, Annie."_

xxxxx

New Orleans - 2013

Anna Maria climbed out of bed swiftly and quietly as she got dressed. She looked back at the self proclaimed king of New Orleans who was currently sound asleep. It was so easy just to get back in the swing of things but she couldn't anymore. You'd think she'd have developed some self-restraint after all this time. Her phone suddenly went off and she hurried to grab it before it woke him. "Um hello?" She muttered into it.

"Anna Maria?" She suddenly smiled at the familiar, deep voice.

"Elijah." She pulled her jacket on as she quietly but swiftly zipping out of the house. "I haven't talked to you in a very long time."

He chuckled as he paced the floor. "Likewise, sweetheart. I came to let you know that I'll be soon coming to New Orleans. I know how the witches there respect you, due to your former powers. I would be immensely grateful to have someone down there with me, as well as to watch out for Niklaus." He asked her politely.

She smiled at that news. Niklaus was coming back. He finally had come back, not for her, of course. She knew that she wasn't his priority, but she'd still see him.

"Absolutely. You know that I would do anything for you." She reminded him. "I'll see you soon, then I suppose?" She asked him hopefully with a smile. She had always liked Elijah. He always knew what to say. She was very close to him and was happy when he was undaggered. She had missed him greatly.

He nodded. "Of course. I should be down tomorrow. I'll see you then. And Anna, I've missed you." She blushed as he hung up the phone with an equally content smile on his face. Tucking his hand into his jacket pocket, he walked into the other room, where his younger sister was, awaiting for some news.

xxxxx

The young witch walked the streets of New Orleans. There wasn't many places that the hybrid could be. It had been a while since he had walked the streets of the quarter and most likely didn't realize all the changes that had happened.

Anna Maria watched as Niklaus made his way to speak with the witches. Elijah had warn her not to approach him if she could. He didn't want anything to influence her decision. She had made Klaus a better person at one time, but he had also looked after himself. She became second to him and he hurt her. Her history with him was long and complicated but she knew him best.

His family had protected her and looked after her, especially Klaus. He always did that for her before she left him. He used to be her closest friend, closer than her and Elijah. She smiled to herself at the thought of the noble original as she walked away following Klaus. It had been decades since she had last seen him.

She saw him going towards the bar, the same bar where she knew that Marcel went to often. Before she could beat him there, she felt herself zipped into an alley, Niklaus teeth bared at her, on instinct. She effortlessly pushed him away using his shock to her own gain. "Let's not fight, I believe we both know the outcome." So much for not having contact with him.

He chuckled realizing who she was. "Annie. Long time no see, sweetheart." He smirked standing up. "Still a natural I see. I didn't know you were here."

"I haven't been back more than a few months." She told him as she bent down to pick up her bag that dropped in the scuffle. He beat her to it, sliding it on her shoulder, his fingers lingering over her bare skin. "Still quite the charmer, I see."

He smirked. "As I recall you used to love that."

"It's not like before, Klaus." She reminded him as she pulled away from his touch. That stung him a bit. He deserved it though.

"We could always have fun again."

"I don't think you realize what fun is without tagging bloodshed and murder onto the end of it, Niklaus." Anna noted as she slid on her glasses as the sun shined on her. She was one of the few that still called him that. Only a few were privileged to use his full name.

He rolled his eyes. "As I recall, we used to have a lot of fun." It were times when he smiled at her like that, it made it hard to refuse him, but she wouldn't fall back into the same pattern they had been in for centuries, but he made his decision. She wasn't his priority.

"Yes that wasn't fun. I was with you because I didn't leave you. I already told you." She looked at him seriously. Klaus let the subject drop for now. He knew that it wouldn't be that easy after what happened, before she could even consider spending time with him. "Now, enough with anything depressing. . Elijah mentioned not long ago that you're looking for someone here."

He looked around. "Yes but I believe its time to see an old protege." She raised her eyebrows as he walked into a bar. She followed him in hearing the familiar vocal chords of Marcel. She turned her back to him looking at Klaus, who barely glanced at her, but he kept her near.

She shivered feeling his hand on her waist. Sometimes it would seem so easy to slip back into an old routine with him, to be with him again. She was one of the few people that had seen all the sides of Niklaus. She craved the flashes that she had seen in the centuries that they were together, but it his dark side always overshadowed all the good that was in him.

"Please, let's not start any fights today." She asked the hybrid. His temper was as legendary as it was frightening, but she didn't want to clean up after the mess he'd make. And with Marcel and Klaus together, there was sure to be an argument, at least, especially with the history between them all.

"Now, that would be a crying shame wouldn't it?" He moved past her to hear his protege still belting out the tune to a song as the crowd cheered for him. She glanced over at the vampire. After what they did the night before, she knew that her being there would only bring up questions that she did not want to answer at this particular time. It seem things between Marcel and her were more complicated than her history with the hybrid.

"I have to go. I forgot there was something I needed to get to." She lied through her teeth, but before he could stop her from leaving she had already fled. It would be different this time. She wouldn't do easily fall for his charm.

"_Niklaus! Niklaus!" Anna Marie rushed in to see her friend on the floor against the wall. He was alone. She touched his cheek gently. He was still so pale from the whole ordeal. As soon as she heard the news than she ran to her friend. She couldn't leave him alone._

_His eyes flickered open. "Niklaus, are you alright? Elijah found me and said that you wanted to see me. He told me everything that happened? Have you really changed?"_

_He chuckled weakly. "I'm afraid so. My father left no heart unpierced." She looked shocked. She knew that Mikael wasn't a good man, she had seen the bruises and injuries that he had left on Niklaus. On more than one occasion, Niklaus had to stop her from going and angering his father. "I'm alright, Annie. It doesn't hurt anymore. Look."_

_His fangs slid out of his gum and she jumped back slightly. He closed his mouth looking down. "No, it's okay. At least this way you're...you'll be able to be safe. You'll fight back and be strong enough to this time."_

_He looked surprised at her. She seemed like she wasn't nervous at all. She trusted him not to hurt her. "You're...You're not frightened of me? I could hurt you, Annie. I could. I haven't learned control yet."_

"_But you will and I will help you. No matter how long it takes, I promise you, Nik, that you won't be alone."_

_She sank down on the floor besides him. "You're going to be okay, Nik." She assured him as she took his hand in hers. He squeezed hers as she laid her head down on his shoulder. She closed her eyes._

_He smiled at her. "Thank you, Annie."_

xxxxx

Anna Maria looked out the window of her hotel room. It was already late in New Orleans. It was funny that they saw that New York never sleeps, but it seemed as though New Orleans was mostly awake at night, but she didn't regret coming here, even with Marcel's reign. There was something right about being here. This was one of the few places she felt at home.

There was a swift knock at the door. She hesitated before going over and unlocking the door, opening it. "I figured you would seek me out eventually." She smiled at her favorite original. Elijah returned the smile as he pecked her cheek, stepping into the hotel room. She closed the door behind them.

"It's good to see you, Anna Marie." He told her truthfully. She sat down on the chair. "I didn't think you would be residing...here, though. You were always fond of a house."

"Things change. I take it that you've taken over looking after Klaus, making sure our hybrid hasn't completely destroyed the town?"

"You could say that." He glanced at her. It had been a while since he had seen her. She and Klaus were nearly inseparable when they both turned. They had their fair share of break ups and arguments, but they seem to always come back to each other, except now. Klaus was selfish and wanted to focus on breaking the werewolf curse and dismissed her. "I was just thinking of you, of our human life."

She smiled. "As was I. Do you remember how young we all were?" She smiled at Elijah who returned one. It was simpler back then. "I was upset because of Klaus' obsession with Tatia. I would not leave his side when he was injured. He was my best friend. Perhaps, becoming lovers later on wasn't the right thing to do." She mused.

"You kept him in check for centuries, you helped him when he was alone and wanted no one else. He trusts you, as I do." Elijah assured her.

She sat down across from him. "What brings you to New Orleans, Elijah? On the phone you sounded vague and Klaus isn't one to give out much information since I left. Has he managed to get cursed in his 12 hours here?" He chuckled.

"That would probably have been the least of our concerns. Something...extraordinary has happened to Niklaus, Anna Marie, but he refuses to acknowledge something that could be a gift...a second chance, will you, at a family." She looked at him curiously.

Elijah looked nervous. "You can tell me anything, Elijah."

"By some miracle, due to Niklaus being an Originals hybrid, he has conceived a child." She froze. "His night with a werewolf that the witches are now holding against her will, resulted in the impregnation of her. She is having Niklaus' child." Her reaction was unreadable as a thousand thoughts went through her head. "I know it may not seem possible, but it is. Anna Marie. I need your help."

"I paid my debt this afternoon. There is nothing more to discuss. Good luck with Niklaus and the knocked up hairy dog, but it's none of my business." She told him coldly as she stood up.

He zipped up to meet her. "I know that you're upset, and with good reason, but I need your help Anna Marie. The witches will kill her if Niklaus doesn't agree." He reminded her.

"And how is that my problem? Do you not forget the years I spent my Niklaus' side. Yes, we fought and broke up. I never made me leave and he never made me leave and I did. In all those years, he never loved me. He never said it. He was so sure that love was a weakness. He wanted to be alone. Let him. He is not always your responsibility."

He touched her cheek. "You are not that cruel. I know how much you cared for him and despite all his faults, he cared for you just as much. His nickname for you said it all. Angel." She sighed looking down. "I'm not asking you to give up the life that you made for yourself here, but just talk to him, please. You were the one he always listened to."

"Think about it." He implored her as he kissed her head before zipping out. She glanced at the door before grabbing her phone and leaving. She wasn't going to stay here alone, not when she knew it'd end with her giving in, like always.

xxxxx

Anna Marie walked into Marcel's house. It was just like every other night, a party was going on. Vampire walked the streets outside the home and inside. They fed, danced and drank. They were free here, free to do whatever they pleased. They had no rules or restrictions. They were vampires and they embraced that fact.

She zipped upstairs to get a better look at the current scene that was happening. Klaus wasn't happy and neither was Marcel. "Your town?" Klaus looked surprised, but Marcel looked proud of himself, his accomplishments.

"Damn straight."

Klaus laughed sarcastically. "That's funny, because when I left a hundred years ago you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down." Anna Marie could see he took it too far. Marcel didn't like to be reminded of how he was treated. She didn't blame him. "Now, look at you; master of your domain, prince of the city."

Everyone quieted down as they heard a fight coming on. Marcel wasn't one to back down. The music fell silent. "I'd like to know how." Klaus commanded as though he expected him to just tell him.

"Wow, jealous?" Marcel scoffed. "Hey, man I get it. 300 years ago you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left, actually you ran from it. I saw it through. Look around, vampires rule this city now. I got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You want to pass on through, you want to stay awhile? Great. What's mine is yours, but it is mine." Marcel reminded him. "My home, my family, my rules."

Klaus glared at him. "And if someone breaks those rules?"

"They die. Mercy is for the weak, you taught me that too. And I'm not the prince of the quarter, my friend. I'm the king! Show me some respect!"

Klaus seemed like he was debating something before zipping over and biting one of his friends in the neck. Anna Marie automatically made to move, but she felt a hand on hers. "Don't." Elijah warned her. "There's nothing you can do."

"Your friend will be dead before the weekend." Klaus said with blood on his chin. Marcel looked stunned and worried. "Which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed." He looked him straight in the eyes. "I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?" He walked away as the others stared at him. Marcel immediately went over to help his fallen friend.

Anna Marie looked at the man leave. Klaus was in a mood and the last time that she saw him like this it lasted him nearly 200 years. "Okay, I'll help you with this. I will help get Klaus get on board with the baby." She promised Elijah. He put a hand on her back before they left the building.

She left Elijah to update Rebekah while she looked for Marcel. He had his regular places that he occupied, but she knew only a few where he went to be without a crowd around him. She stopped outside a diner as she heard his voice. With a simple text Elijah was besides her. "Don't threaten him." She warned him.

He chuckled as they walked inside. "Don't worry. I know how to deal with Klaus." He hung up the phone frustrated.

"Is that so? Please, elaborate." Elijah said simply as he stared at the younger vampire, but Marcel turned his attention to Anna Marie.

"Anna, you brought a friend. Elijah Mikaelson." All of his companions around the bar stood up to defend him. He raised a hand. "Don't. It's all good. I've got it."

Marcel touched Anna Marie's hand, silently asking her to sit with him and she obliged as Elijah sat across from her. Elijah glanced at Marcel, seeing a family look of protectiveness cross his face as he made sure she was close. That information would be useful. "I believe it's time we had a little chat." He told him.

"Well, if you're going to talk, talk. I've got things to do."

Elijah resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "My, you've grown quite confident over the last century, haven't you?"

"Me? I'd say it was you and your brother who got cocky. Coming into my town like you own the place."

"Well, we did own the place once." He reminded him.

"Okay, boys, calm down. Let's not start any more fights." She warned them both and that seemed to bring down their testosterone levels.

Elijah glanced at the window. "We were all quite happy here, as I recall. Although, we could never control those pesky witches of the french quarter, how do you do it?" He asked him. It was something that continuously boggled his mind. Witches hardly were controlled by anyone, if they helped you it was because they wanted to or needed to. How Marcel did it was a mystery to all of them.

Marcel leaned in. "Your brother asked me the same question. I gave him the same answer. It's my business. Everything in the quarter is my business. Klaus comes into town all nice and friendly then he starts looking his nose down at what I've done. Like it was some cheap knockoff of one of his dumb paintings and then he gets pissed off like a little bitch and bites one of my guys."

"I do apologize for Klaus' poor behavior." Elijah said slightly amused. "I assume you know that bite will kill your friend in a matter of days." Marcel looked down. He obviously cared very much about his family, even if he was cocky. "Of course Niklaus' blood would cure him."

Marcel looked up interested. "What?"

"The blood of a hybrid will cure a werewolf bite." Anna Marie explained. "Klaus could be able to cure your friend."

"Quite a handy little thing when one needs for negotiations." Elijah added.

Marcel wasn't stupid, but he would do anything to help his friend. "What kind of negotiations are we talking about?"

"Return the body of the witch Jane Anne and let her be put to rest."

"What do you care about the witches?"

Elijah leaned in as he did. "Well, that's my business isn't it?"

Anna Marie looked between the two men. "Klaus won't do it again. He is all about him. He doesn't get that you finished helping the town, but you don't get that we helped this town when it wasn't anything. We all have credit for the quarter. Marcel, just give Elijah the body and I will make sure that Klaus gives you the blood." He still looked hesitant. "I promise you that."

Elijah narrowed his eyes glancing between the two of them. "Okay, deal. My guys are outside, they'll give it to you." Elijah stood up and made to leave, as Anna Marie did the same.

Marcel grabbed her hand. "Anna, we need to talk." He told her. She hesitated as Elijah cleared his throat.

"We talked already. I'll see you later." She said before walking off after Elijah.

Elijah gave her a side look as they went to meet the others. "I know that the witches want to dethrone Marcel, shall we say?" She asked. He nodded at her. "It most likely won't work, but if it does he doesn't die. I can't help you, he's a friend, but I can't stop you either. So, Elijah, promise me that you won't let them kill him."

He hesitated before nodding. "I will not." She smiled in relief as she continued to walk. "I did not realize that you and Marcel have been...together again." There was hint of a smirk playing on his face as she blushed deeply.

"I-I...I-I just...we just...shut up. Stop smirking." Anna was flushed with embarrassment as she continued to walk. Elijah chuckled. Her reaction confirmed what had happened with Marcel. "And do not go airing this about, especially to Niklaus. It is my business. Life isn't a fairy tale, Elijah. You can love more than one person in a lifetime."

He smiled at her. "I do not doubt that and I would not make your decide. That it your choice, Anna Marie. I only wish for you to be happy."

She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later and I wish you luck. Don't worry. I won't go back on my word. I will speak to him." She promised before dashing off herself.

xxxxx

"I see big brother kicked your ass." Klaus chuckled bitterly as he turned to see Anna Marie leaning against one of the posts.

He walked over to her. "My dear, sweet Annie. This isn't any of your concern." He told her. Even while he was intoxicated, she could hear a dangerous tone in his voice. "If Elijah told you to come here and persuade me, then you're both pathetic. I've made my decision."

She sighed. "So you're going to spiral again, like always. You'll regret it and then wonder why you're alone. You talk so much about how you wanted family, and when they're here for you, when Elijah is there for you, you push away. You pushed all of us away." He turned away from her.

"And you are here now, because? You made it quite clear that we're over."

"Yes, we are." She agreed. "But I let you spiral once. I realize now that I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have let you hurt so many people, let it change you like this. I fell in love with you because...you were Niklaus. You were sweet and kind and...human. I know you don't believe it but there is still that humanity in you."

He snapped his head to her. "Than you are as much of a fool as Elijah."

"That may be, but that doesn't mean I'm not right. I loved you." He froze in his step as he closed his eyes. "Perhaps, you cared for me, perhaps it was a game to you, but I did. I know you better than you think and I know what you're capable of."

"And are you just like Elijah, thinking that this child may reform me to my old human ways? You know better than that, Annie."

"Yes, I do. I don't think that'll change anything, but it may bring out the better part in you that I always saw. But if you abandon this child, you are exactly who you didn't want to be, Mikael. A coward." He zipped over shoving her into a wall. His eyes were bloodshot as he started at her and she stared back, without fear.

"I am not Mikael!" He said, his voice seemed to waver slightly before pulling away from her touching her arm very lightly. "I'm not him, Annie."

"I know, so don't act like it." She asked him. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. She laid her head against his, wrapped up in his embrace. He took deep steady breaths.

After everything, even over the centuries, he was still her friend. They'd always have that connection. She hated him for what he did to her, but in the end when he really needed her, she was there. He pulled away slightly. "I'll make a deal with the witches. I'll speak to Elijah."


	2. Everything and Nothing Has Changed

Everything and Nothing has Changed:

Anna turned in the bed. She felt Marcel's arm circle around her waist in his sleep. She gently pried them off before sitting up. "Trying to run away?" He chuckled as he tugged her back to him. "Without even a goodbye? I'm wounded."

She smiled back at him. "I highly doubt that." She started to get dressed as he laid back watching her. It had been nearly 3 months since Niklaus had arrived back in town. She was happy that whatever conflict he and Marcel had, quickly diminished. Elijah had mysteriously disappeared with Klaus telling that he had business to take care of, but she had her doubts when it came to Klaus.

"Do you think you'll come over later? We could go out." He said. She looked back surprised.

"Like on a date?"

He chuckled as he pulled her to sit on the bed with him. "Like a date." He kissed her before pulling away. "I...like you. There's nothing stopping us now, not this time. Come on, let's go out. I promise that you won't regret it."

She smiled at him with slight hesitation. "Okay, um, I'll see you later. I have to go." He tugged her back one more kissing her deeply. She laughed. "I do have to go. Try not to destroy the whole quarter today?"

"No promises." He grinned as she left the room and house.

It was still pretty late at night, but she didn't feel like she could sleep. Marcel would probably sleep for a hour before going out to party again. After getting news that Rebekah was on her way, she wanted to be there to greet her. They had been like sisters since they were human, that included the love and the hate, but she had missed her.

Within a few minutes, Anna Marie stood outside their old home as she waited for her surrogate sister. She walked on the porch glancing at the home. It seemed like just yesterday that they were there, enjoying what they had all miss so much, family.

_Anna Marie walked into the room filled with people. They were at the governor's home. Anna Marie didn't like him. He was a drunk, vile, cruel man that kept humans for slaves. It made her ill. She, personally didn't want to go or be there for that matter, but Elijah insisted she could. She mingled and put on a fake smile for everyone to mask the annoyance she felt. The governor had covered for their indiscretion, mainly Niklaus', but she dealt with it because her family was happy._

_Rebekah once again smitten with a boy, the governor's son, of course. Niklaus had easily forgotten the past that they once had and happily took care of his needs. Niklaus glanced at her grinning as he guided two women past her. She looked away. She stayed with him so long because she loves him, but as she became less of a priority, his attention turned to other things, other women. She didn't want to be second to him again as he had never chosen her. She was never a priority for him._

_Even Elijah had found company of his own. She smiled as she saw the eldest come to her. "I believe that at a party a woman shouldn't be alone." He smiled as he neared her._

"_Well, seeing as your siblings as well of you were busy, I didn't want to bother you. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Eli." She assured him with a smile of her own. He wasn't as sure. He didn't want to put her in an uncomfortable state. He touched her arm._

"_We don't have to stay, Annie."_

"_Yes, you do. Go have fun. I'm fine. Don't worry, I'll search for a way to keep Klaus from doing anything too reckless."_

_They both heard a scream come from the hallway. The conversation of the party kept the humans unaware of what happened, but both of the vampires heard the familiar sound of Rebekah's screaming. They ran out to see Rebekah in tears. "I believe we are too late for that." Elijah muttered as he saw the body of the dead governor on the ground floor. Klaus was obviously the cause._

_Anna Marie hurried over to Rebekah tugging her away from the scene, shooting Klaus a dirty look. "It's okay, Bekah. Shh, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay." She held her trying to calm the girl down. Once again, Klaus' seemed to ruin his sister's happiness without a care._

Anna Marie shook out of her thoughts as she saw Rebekah pull up in a red sports car. She hung up the phone and smiled at her. "Annie," She pulled her into a hug. She was one of the few people that she freely hugged without worrying what anyone would think. "Elijah mentioned that you had taken up residency here. Dear, has it been so long?"

"Temporary residency. It's been decades and I have missed you so very much." She smiled as they opened the door. "I'm glad you told me you were coming. I've been worried about Elijah's disappearance as well. It's very...odd."

"I agree." Rebekah closed the door behind them as a girl came down the stairs. "This isn't like my brother at all."

"Who the hell are you two?"

Rebekah barely paid her any attention. "You must be the maid. My bags are in the car, get them, will you?"

Anna Marie laughed. "I don't think that she's the maid, Bekah." She told her with a nudge.

"Yeah, I'm not the maid." Hayley looked insulted.

Anna Marie rolled her eyes. "She's the werewolf. The one Klaus magically knocked up somehow? I thought Elijah gave you the memo about the whole baby redeeming plan he had made." Rebekah smirked at her before nodding in understanding.

"Yes, that's right. I was expecting some supernatural magical baby bump. It's Hayley isn't it?" She asked her as the wolf neared the two girls.

"You both have Klaus' manners."

Anna Marie scoffed at that and Rebekah touched her hand from moving to hurt the wolf. "I'd watch it if I were you, I may have his temper, but Annie is worst." Rebekah warned her as she looked behind looking for her older brother. "Where's Elijah?"

"Beats me. He's long gone." She crossed her arms.

Rebekah looked worried. "What do you mean long gone?"

"Well, one minute he was making epic promises about protecting me from this predicament that scotch and a bad decision got me into and was all poetic about how we're family, then Klaus told me he bailed." She turned to face them. "Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire."

"Than obviously you don't know Elijah at all." Anna Marie said defensively. Elijah wasn't perfect, but he's looked after her all the time. "He's not just some vampire, mutt. He doesn't make promises and just go back on them, not to those who mean something to him, but not even those who mean very little." She said coolly as she walked past her.

"That means that Niklaus had done something dastardly and Klaus like. Klaus!" Rebekah yelled as she entered the other room. "Get in here and tell me what you've done to our brother you narcissistic backstabbing wanker!"

Anna Marie hid a smile as Klaus entered the room. "Enough! With all the shouting. Little sister, I should've known. Annie, sweetheart, I didn't know you'd be around." He grinned at the younger vampire.

She rolled her eyes "I've just come for answers and to stop anyone from being daggered." She gave him a pointed look that he ignored as he turned back to his sister.

"I assume the 6 dead vampires are your doing."

She didn't look apologetic. "They were very rude. Trying to victimize a poor innocent girl just trying to find her way to the quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that's right you don't have any friends."

"I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you?" He asked. Everyone knew about his protege and how protective he was of him. "He fancies himself the king of the quarter now and he has these rules about killing vampires, it'll be fun to see what punishment he comes up for you."

Anna Marie rolled her eyes. In some ways they were just like any other siblings, taunting each other, knowing which buttons to push to get what they wanted. "We're getting off topic. That's not why we're here." Anna Marie interrupted Klaus and Rebekah's stare down.

"Annie is right. I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welsh on deals. What did you do to him?" The blonde demanded.

Klaus smirked as he leaned back with a shrug. "Perhaps, he's on holiday? Or taking a long autumn nap upstairs." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Well, go on, take a look around. You remember this house as well as I."

She shared a look with Anna Marie. "I remember everything. Especially when the governor's son who I had found a moment affection was killed by you when you wouldn't let me turn him." She said coldly.

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you." Klaus sat in his seat.

"Yes, no one was ever good enough for your baby sister, but that wasn't your choice, Niklaus." Anna Marie reminded him. He looked over at her. "Where is Elijah?"

He looked her up and down. "I have no idea. You were very close to him once, but perhaps he's decided you weren't worth telling his whereabouts to." Anna Marie looked away hurt at that. Klaus avoided her eyes as Rebekah shot him a look. She had just gotten her friend back and she wasn't going to let her brother ruin it, like he ruined everything else.

"Fine, I'll find him myself." She snapped at the hybrid before walking out the door. Klaus sighed deeply as Rebekah went after her.

"Annie, wait. He's being vile. You know that it isn't true. He's done something to Elijah. Nik is just trying to get under your skin. Don't let him." She told her. She looked at her friend pleadingly. "Come on, I need your help to find my brother."

She sighed. "You can take a look in the house, but I guarantee you, Bekah, he's not in here. Klaus is smarter than that to keep on a location here. I have an idea of someone who may be able to help, but I'm not sure. I'll text you tomorrow."

Rebekah nodded, still unsure. She knew how Klaus could be and lately, Annie hadn't stayed in one place for too long. "Don't worry, sister. Just be careful." She assured Rebekah with a small smile and she nodded.

"I'll see you later, then."

"Try to resist the urge to kill your brother." She called out as Rebekah went inside the house, laughing.

xxxxx

It was already the middle of the afternoon when Anna Marie went out again. She smiled as she saw Marcel and Klaus walking together out of a parking garage. She saw Klaus get in the car and Marcel on the phone. She really did hope that this feud between them had mellowed out. If it didn't, she didn't want to think about how the blood was spill through the quarter. Klaus and Marcel were very close once, like father and son.

_Rebekah stood besides her, weeping silently as they followed the group, also mourning the governor son's death. He was in a black carriage as they followed them to the cemetery. She did not care for the family, but she was only here for Rebekah's sake. She stood between her and Elijah. She held her hand as Klaus stayed behind them. She was too upset with him to even look him in the face._

_Anna Marie looked up as she heard the cry of a young boy. She turned seeing a young boy being whipped by a man on a horse. Just the sight of that made her sick to her stomach. How could someone hurt an innocent boy like that? She started to walk towards the two men when she felt a hand on her arm. Klaus had his eyes to the two as well. It was clear in his eyes. She could see the familiarity in his eyes as well as the rage. He remembered how his own father beat him._

_He pulled her back slightly before she could argue and walked up with a rock, launching it into the forehead of the man on the horse, as he fell over dead. The young boy looked up at Niklaus, unsure and nervous. "What is your name?" He said to him calmly._

"_Don't got one. Mama wouldn't name me until I turned ten, in case the fever took me, then it took her." He replied._

_Klaus kneeled in front of the boy. "You're a survivor and survivors need names." He told him thoughtfully. "How about Marcellus?"_

_He looked at him curiously. "Marcellus?"_

"_It comes from Mars, the God of war and it means 'Little Warrior." He stood up holding his hand out for the young boy with clear intentions. He hesitated for a minute before taking it and smiling up at the man. Klaus, for the first time, gave him an honest smile back._

_Elijah looked at his younger brother with a sense of pride. "Perhaps, there is hope for Niklaus after all." He mused as he watched Niklaus bring him back over to them. Rebekah, though still angry at the boy became fond of him immediately and walked with him back home._

_Anna Marie walked besides Niklaus. "Thank you, Niklaus. I realize you did not do it for me, but still."_

_He turned placing a gentle kiss to her hand. She tried not to get lost in his gaze. "He'll stay with us. He shouldn't be alone." He told her seriously as he continued to walk. She smiled. Even now, she still saw small glimpses of her Nik buried underneath Klaus._

_xxxxx_

_Klaus leaned against the pillar as he watched Marcel and Anna Marie duel. She was an expert swordswoman and was perfect to help teach him combat. She only agreed since she knew that if anyone should learn, it would be Marcel. She had grown fond of the boy as well as the others. He called out commands smiling watching them. "Palpable hit." He said as Anna Marie got the upperhand._

_Marcel smiled in admiration as they both lifted off their masks. "I'm going to marry you some day."_

_She laughed. "I'd never marry a man who couldn't best me in a duel. Come on, again." She nodded with a smile. _

_Years had past since Niklaus had taken in Marcel and he'd grown into a man. Anna Marie and Marcel dueled expertly, years of fighting having paid off. She turned blocking one of his thrusts of his sword. Her blade hit his and he grabbed both of her hands pressing her into a wall. He won. _

_Breathing heavily, they both took the masks off of their faces. She smiled going to praise his improvement but she felt something in the way that he stared at her. Marcel glanced down at her lips leaning in slightly but they both stopped seeing Klaus. He looked between them and they kept their distance._

Anna Marie was pulled out of her thoughts by feeling the presence of another vampire zip up next to her on the balcony. She smiled turning to Marcel. "You realize that you could just say hi like anyone else." She reminded him as he smiled back at her moving closer to her.

"That's the opposite of embracing being a vampire." He kissed her pressing her into the building. She sighed under the pressure of his lips, kissing him back. His hands wrapped around her waist. He kissed her jaw taking in her scent. "I missed you today." 

She smiled kissing him pulling him closer. "The feeling was definitely mutual." He chuckled as his fingers skimmed the edge of her shirt.

He felt her stiffen and sighed as he pulled away. "Rebekah Mikaelson. Last time I saw you Main Street was burning and you all were fleeing the city from your daddy."

"And I don't remember seeing you snog Annie before either." She said as he turned to face her. Anna Marie sighed as Rebekah looked at her. "We're having a little chat later. We thought you dead, Marcel."

"No one looked back to find out." He reminded her. "Why are you here?"

"Elijah...I think Klaus had done something to him."

"Stop, stop right there. If there's one thing that I've learned about you Mikaelson's it's don't get in the middle of family feuding. It doesn't end well." He said. They all knew the consequences of upsetting Niklaus. He didn't tolerate disloyalty.

Rebekah looked at him. "Even after all you've achieved, you're still scared of him."

"I'm not scared of anyone."

Anna Marie stepped between them. "Rebekah, let's go. Come on. This has to do with Klaus and we will deal with him." She told him.

"Yes, but Marcel is his best mate. He'd know." She looked up at him. "And if I do find out you know where Elijah is, you needn't fear Klaus. I'll kill you myself." She threatened him seriously. He stared at her before turning away.

"Nostalgia's a blast and all but I can't help you. It was nice seeing you. I hope you find what you're looking for." His fingers brushed against Anna Marie's shoulder, catching her attention. "Later, when they're are a little less Mikaelson's around." He hoped over the balcony, down to the streets.

He left Rebekah and Anna Marie alone. She smiled weakly at her blonde friend. "Hello?"

"Right, let's go. We need to have a long chat about your indiscretions with the so-called King of the Quarter." She sighed following Rebekah off the balcony.


	3. Whatever it Takes

Whatever it Takes:

_Anna Marie walked along the outside of the house. She was in deep thought as she bumped into Marcel. She flushed deeply feeling him shirtless and wet. "I'm sorry." She mumbled out an apology as she kept her gaze to the ground._

_He tipped her chin up. "I don't mind."_

"_H-how was the river today?" _

_He let his eyes flicker down. "Cool and sweet." She had never had an interest in Marcel until recently. They were close, but she didn't have a want to kiss him until recently. Before she could say a word he pulled them onto the side of the house as he pressed a fervent kissed to her lips that she was as eager to return before sense came to her and she pulled away slightly._

"_No, Niklaus, he will kill you." She warned him._

_He smiled without a care. "I'll die smiling then." He kissed her once more keeping her as close as she could be. She kissed him back when she felt his body yanked away from her. Niklaus tossed him into the wall with his blade at his throat._

"_Did I not warn you!" He yelled._

"_Klaus! Stop! Please, I beg of you. Don't hurt him!" She pleaded with him. His grip only wavered slightly. "Please, Nik. This is Marcel. He is our family. You've raised him and you kept him safe like all of us. He is not the same as anyone else, please. You saw that. You cannot kill him."_

_She put a hand on his arm, gently pushing it down and the sword fell. "You are right. I can not."_

_She let out a sigh of relief. "But that does not finish this. Leave, Marcel." He ordered._

_Marcel looked concerned by leaving her alone with him. "It's alright. Go." She agreed. He left them alone. Klaus paced around running his hand through his hair as he glared over at her._

"_How could you? With Marcel in our home?"_

"_It was in the heat of the moment, Niklaus. You have no right to get upset with me." She reminded him. "It is not like we are together. You've made that completely clear with all the woman you traipse in and out of our so-called home. We did nothing wrong."_

"_It was a betrayal, especially on his part, but seeing as I cannot kill him, I will give you a choice." She turned to look at him. His gaze didn't waver. "You can be with him in all of the wondrous human glory and you can watch him die, as a human. Or give him up and let him have his dream of becoming a vampire and I'll turn him."_

_She looked at him in shock. "You can't possibly be serious." He looked away from her. He would make her choose out of jealousy. He knew her well enough to know her decision before she already spoke. _

"_He believes he can just take you, I will show him that he is wrong."_

"_Why can't I just have this, Niklaus? I have stood by you, even when you've not for me and you know that I cannot keep that dream from him." He still stood silent. "I hope you feel happy, because you got your wish! Turn him! I don't want to speak to you again." She shoved past him quickly, making him turn on his feet and watched her leave him._

xxxxx

"So, have you completely lost your bloody mind?" She asked her as they walked near the park. Anna Marie looked over at her. "Marcel, yes, the man is very...very good looking, but you do not want to get caught up in the drama that is Klaus and Marcel. Klaus isn't even completely over you, yet. I'd hate to think what would happen if he found out about you and Marcel."

She turned to the blonde. "It is not his decision. It's mine. I get to have the relationship that I wanted 200 years ago. Rebekah, he's not perfect, but neither was Klaus. I know what I'm doing."

Rebekah nudged her. "I just don't want you to get hurt. You were here every time someone broke my heart and gave me advice. I'm here for you too, Annie. No matter what."

"I know." She smiled at her.

"So, when did this start?" She smirked mischievously. Anna Marie laughed. "What? You've been keeping this all to yourself, I want all the dirty details, so spill. So what's he like in-"

"No, No No! We are not talking about this when we're out in public." She argued laughing. Rebekah rolled her eyes, pouting. Anna Marie stopped in her tracks as she heard some of Marcel's vampires. "Bekah, did you hear that?"

She nodded. "They found Hayley."

They shared a look before going after the vampires, together. They saw Hayley surrounded by three nightwalkers. She saw her throw tea on one of them as two others came closer. Rebekah zipped up ripping out of their hearts while Anna Marie snapped the others neck. "Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners."

"They are the worst." She agreed with a smile. Both girls laughed. They had gotten into a bunch a fights like this. It was just like before. "Go. Take the girl home and I'll call Klaus to help me round up the bodies."

"Be careful, dear.' She warned her as she took Hayley by the arm steering her off towards be house.

It wasn't ten minutes after the two girls left that Klaus showed up, in a fury. "Why am I not bloody surprised?" He growled under his breath. He grabbed two of the men and yanked them up.

"Don't be anger at us. They saw Hayley and were going to kill her. Rebekah and I stopped them before they could succeed in killing your girlfriend. I believe that a thanks are in order to both of us." She said calmly as she picked up the last one.

Klaus stopped in his footsteps. "Hayley is not my girlfriend. She's a drunken mistake that I am now taking care of, due to my brother's and your urging. Something I would've never done otherwise. Why did you help anyways?"

She hesitated. "Because the child is innocent. The baby deserves a chance." She told him honestly. He looked at her as though he wanted to say something to comfort her, but he said nothing. He zipped to the house. Anna Marie sighed and followed him. She helped him stack the bodies in front of the house.

Hayley and Rebekah walked out of the house looking at them. "This is why I told you to never leave the house." He said to Hayley coldly as she looked on to them. Rebekah walked forwards seeing one of the men moving. "Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan and your little nighttime stroll, but it all in peril. Leave him! You've done enough, don't you think?"

"If Annie and I hadn't overheard this lost ragging about werewolf head, everyone here would be screwed!" She reminded him. "And don't give me that crap about having a plan! You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no one's seen you do a damn thing. Elijah made a deal to protect your child so that he could save you from your selfish, rotten self! You obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?"

He looked and saw doubt even in Anna Marie's eyes. That what hurt him the most. He had always disappointed her, but not to the point where she had lost all trust in him. "I have done everything!" He yelled. "Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived Marcel hasn't trusted me, from day one! He's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain, which as you know little sister, protects them from my mind control."

"I needed a spy. Someone on the inside with me that Marcel would never suspect. So I created a day zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost 6 vampires thanks to your little murder spree and he needed new recruits, so I made the new one mine, before he even had a drop of vervain. We all know the real way to a man is through his heart so I compelled the blonde bartender to ask him on a date. Marcel would never resist a pretty face."

Rebekah saw Anna Marie visually stiffen at that, but Klaus didn't notice. He pointed to the last living vampire. "And this one? I'm going to drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah so that he could explain to Marcel why he lost three more vampires tonight."

He dragged him inside of the house as the girls followed him. "Does anyone have any more questions?" He asked them exasperatedly. They said nothing. It was all quite clear that Klaus was planning everything carefully. "No? Good, because I have a question. Hayley," He said her name with disdain that didn't go unnoticed. "What were you doing in the bloody french quarter in the first place? Answer me!"

"Leave her, Niklaus." Anna Marie warned him, but Hayley already was walking towards him.

"You want to know what I was doing? I was buying poison so I could put your little baby out of it's misery."

They all looked at her shocked, but Klaus was full of anger and pain. He zipped her against the wall choking her. She struggled to breath. "Nik!" Rebekah shouted at him, but he didn't hear her. His anger was directed towards Hayley.

"Nik, stop it!" Anna Marie shoved him into the opposite wall, to his shock. "She is pregnant for God's sakes. You complain about having to have a child and you lose it the second she wants to get rid of it." He hesitated, his eyes filled with confusion and pain. She touched his hand. "It's okay to care, Nik. It's okay to want something. It's okay to be afraid." She told him softly. "It's what Elijah was trying to do, all he has ever wanted for you. All any of us have ever wanted for you, Nik."

Klaus looked at her his eyes glistening with tears. The woman he's relied on for centuries, the one he neglected still by his side. He looked down blinking them back before slipping down to sit in front of the stairs case. She walked over sitting by his side. He resisted the urge to reach out for her, but instead he felt her fingers curl against his. Rebekah sat on the other side of her brother. "I...I gave Elijah to Marcel." He admitted.

Both girls turned their attention to him. "What?" The blonde said.

"Marcel was nervous. Not enough one originals returned to town, but two. His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone so I gave him a peace offering."

"You bartered our brother." She argued.

"I have a plan; Gain Marcel's trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that the baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door, see if I care." He stood up, leaving the woman alone.

Anna Marie turned to Rebekah. "Deal with the mutt. I have something to do."

"Annie," Rebekah began, but she knew it was no use. Anna Marie was sensitive about this subject, especially finding out that Niklaus was having a child. She wouldn't say it aloud, but it hurt her more than she could admit. Anna Marie left before she could start her sentence.

She walked swiftly nearing her hotel as she dialed Marcel's number. "_Hey, babe. It's been a crazy night. Where are you?"_

"_You lied to me. You told me that you didn't know anything about where Elijah was and I hear from Klaus that you took him? Used him for one of your deals with him?"_

She heard him hesitate over the phone. He obviously wasn't expecting her to find out. "_I didn't want to tell you because I knew that this was how you'd react. He's fine. He's just not causing any trouble anymore."_

"_But you still did. You lied to me. You know that Elijah is close to me and that I was worried about him, but you said nothing. He is like my family, Marcel and you...you lied to me about that. I can't be with you when you keep secrets from me like that. I tried that one time and all I am is collateral. I'm not doing that again."_

"_No, Ann_ie_, please. It's not like that. I just need to keep him from hurting any of my guys."_ He tried to reason with her. She closed her eyes. She wanted to badly to believe him, but she'd get hurt again. She would always get hurt.

"_So, instead you lie to hurt me. I...I care about you, but I can't do this with you. Goodbye, Marcel."_ She hung up before she let him speak again and locked herself in her room as tears fell down her face.

xxxxx

Morning had come quickly and Anna Marie felt more emotionally exhausted than she had in a while. After her fight with Marcel and the break up, she didn't think she could take another day. After reading an alarming text from Rebekah, she hurried to go to the house. She heard voices upstairs and quickly went up before realizing it belonged to Hayley and Klaus. She moved past the room swiftly going into the study. "Annie."

She looked back to see Klaus entering the room. "I didn't mean to interrupt you and your lover." She said with mild sarcasm as he walked up next to her.

"You're the only one who's ever held that title." He smirked but she looked away. He sighed and dropped his hand down to his side as he leaned against the bookcase. Rebekah isn't here right now."

"I realize that. She asked me to meet her here to talk." At that moment she heard the door slam close. They both hurried down the stairs to see Rebekah angry and upset.

"You were right. He was with the girl last night, Cami." Rebekah flickered her eyes over to Anna Marie, but she tried to remain unreadable. "Because of that, I got to see the secret weapon he's been going on about."

"Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?"

"It's not a what. It's a who. A girl, Davina. She can't be more than 16 and I've never felt power like that."

Anna Marie nodded. "You mean a witch? Marcel's using a witch against the others?"

"She's not just any witch, Annie. She's something I've never seen before. She is more powerful, but even more powerful than you were." Rebekah admitted before turning to Klaus. "She's beyond powerful and now because of you, she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him?"

Klaus stiffened and glared. "Where is she?"

She hesitated before realizing something and scoffed. "That clever bitch. I don't know."

Klaus looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"She wiped the location from my memory." That wasn't good. A witch that could take away a memory of the oldest Original. That was dangerous. She took a step forwards. "Marcel possess a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original and you handed our brother over to him!

Anna Marie shook her head pacing. "Rebekah, if she can do that to you, how do we know that she cannot hurt Elijah?" Rebekah tensed before Anna Marie rounded on Klaus, upset. How long do you think that will Elijah forgive you?"

She walked away from him. "I did what I had to do!" He yelled making her turn back to him "Marcel took our home!"

"And what the bloody hell is the point of home without a family? Without Elijah?' She snapped back. He stood stunned. She was right. He made a mistake, greater than everything that he's ever done. He handed over his big brother.

"I am finding our brother. Annie, you'll help?" Rebekah asked her.

She dropped her gaze away from Niklaus. "Of course. Whatever it takes." Anna Marie turned to Klaus. "Are you going to help us?"

He looked at them. "Whatever it takes." He agreed as his eyes flickered towards Anna Marie's. Rebekah left them to their talk and went outside. "Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Elijah. He's always taken care of me, I deserve to do the same for him. I will find him." She turned on her heel and left outside. She made it to the balcony and started to take deep breaths. No matter what happened through the ages, they looked after each other. She had already lost Kol, it nearly broke her to lose one of her closest friends. She would not lose Elijah too.


	4. A Night of Espionage

A Night of Espionage:

Anna Marie hurried up the porch into the house. She knew that everyone was still home, but she didn't know where they'd be. It had been a few days since Marcel and her broke up. She put most of her focus on finding the elder Originals and bringing him back home. She hoped the plan they were going to execute tonight would help. The werewolf sat at the top of the stairs and Anna Marie began to climb. "You," Hayley looked up. "Where are Niklaus and Rebekah?"

"In the other room planning something." She made her way to leave when the werewolf jumped up. "Wait, Annie. Can I ask you something?"

Anna Marie sighed as she turned on her heel to face her. "First of all, do not call me Annie, ever. Now, what's your question?"

Hayley cleared her throat. "Um yeah, Elijah mentioned you a lot in his journal. Was he into you? He said that you were one of the few of them who hardly changed as a vampire except in the first year. He said you turned it off but not why." Anna Marie froze in her step.

She snatched the book from her hand. "You are not privy to mine nor Elijah's thoughts. Do not go through neither of our things anymore. Is that clear?" Hayley was clearly stunned by her attitude and nodded.

Anna Marie spun on her heel pushing open the doors of the study to see Rebekah and Klaus arguing about burning vampires. "Please tell your knocked up mutt to keep her paws off of my bloody things as well as Elijah." She ordered him.

Niklaus chuckled at her. Rebekah, however, saw something else beneath her anger; fear and pain. Hayley was reading something that she didn't want known. "Try not to hurt her, dear. She is knocked up by Niklaus." She turned to Niklaus. "I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire."

"I have a few things that could be burned." Anna Marie muttered darkly as she sat down on the arm of the chair.

Niklaus shrugged. "Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child."

"Aw, I'm so moved by your new fatherly duty the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." Rebekah noted sarcastically. Klaus chuckled at that as said werewolf walked into the room.

"The werewolf would like to know what the plan is."

"It doesn't concern you. That's your part of the plan." Anna Marie said simply. She didn't need her trying to interfere and ruin any chance that they had of getting Elijah back.

"My plan is for global domination, whilst Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world." Rebekah smiled at her brother, before launching a pencil at his face that he caught with ease right before it hit it's mark, his face.

"The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother. The one you handed over to your mortal enemy when you stabbed him in the back."

"In the front, if we're being specific." He pointed out.

Anna Marie kicked him in the shin and he returned it with a glare. "Just answer her or you can deal with her, alone." She knew that Klaus wouldn't want to be left alone with her questioning and complaining.

"Okay." He sighed, annoyed. He walked over to sit in his chair. "First of all, Marcel is not my mortal enemy. He's my friend. Albeit, one who's unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his whole of the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend, nonetheless."

He grinned smugly. "And secondly, I daggered Elijah to gain Marcel's trust. If I had none he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly, sister, please."

"And thirdly, the plan -as you have demanded- is to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

Hayley looked worried. "That's not the whole plan, is it?"

Anna Marie laughed. "Please, have you met Niklaus? He may have a lot of his faults, but he's the most cunning and diabolical." She smiled sarcastically over at him who simply smirked.

"That's only the plan, A, through, love." He reminded her. "There's always a plan B."

"And what's plan B?"

Niklaus shared a look with Anna Marie before smirking. "War, but for now, I must execute Plan A. Do try not to get into anything whilst I am gone." He said patronizingly to Hayley as he got up and walked out of the room.

Anna Marie and Rebekah shared a look. "I'll go babysit him." She sighed as she got up. "But you owe. He is your brother."

Rebekah smiled. "Thank you!"

Anna Marie hurried downstairs after Niklaus. He smirked at her seeing her walk up behind him. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay for long." He turned to smile at her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm here to make sure that you don't kill someone, accidentally or otherwise." She corrected him.

He put his lips to her ear, smirking when he felt her shiver. "Whatever you say, love

xxxxx

Anna Marie stopped at the stairs. It had been a few weeks since she had been back at the compound. She did miss it. It felt like home, like it should've been years ago. She looked down. Marcel would want to talk and she couldn't. "Hey, I'll be down here. Just, uh, tell me when you want to go. Don't hurt anyone." She warned him seriously.

He chuckled. "Afraid to see loverboy." She shot him a glare filled with confusion, but she knew exactly how he did. "Yes, darling Rebekah, she does seem to have a difficult time keeping information to herself, especially when it involves Marcel. I'll tell him that you said hello." He grinned as he walked up the stairs.

She scoffed, resisting the urge to throw something at his head; instead she opted out for walking around the ground floor. She knew that if Klaus started anything with Marcel's inner circle, that it wouldn't be hard for her to hear it.

She smiled at the others until she heard Marcel and Klaus. She saw them coming down the stairs. Anna Marie debated whether or not to flee, for fear of giving into him, but decided against it. She wouldn't run from him. He glanced up at her. "Anna." He nodded at her. "I'm guessing that you're here to convince me to let Elijah go, too."

"Actually, I'm babysitting, Niklaus. You know with his temper, it's hard to leave him alone." Marcel actually cracked a honest smile her way. She felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks. Klaus glared at her.

"Well, we must be going. We have a lot of things to do, don't we, Annie?" She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he started to walk off, expecting her to follow him.

Marcel stopped her. "You're coming tonight, aren't you?" She hesitated. She missed him. That was true, but she couldn't get back into their old relationship. Marcel was stubborn, he wouldn't give up easily. "Come on, you'll love it. If not for me, go for charity." He grinned at her, just like a cunning wolf.

She laughed at that. "Yeah, um, yeah I'll be there." She agreed. He smiled at her. She hesitated before walking away. She tried to shake it off. She couldn't let that get to her, not when Elijah was out there and Marcel still hadn't given him back. Family first. They were more important.

xxxxx

Klaus barged into the study as Anna Marie looked up. "We need you downstairs, sweetheart. Sophie will be inclined to speak to a former witch than Rebekah or I." He said as he leaned against the doorway watching her read. He let his eyes glance over her.

She sighed. "I still don't think it's a good idea, myself." After hearing the whole story about how Thierry, Marcel's right hand man, and Katie were involved she wasn't sure that it'd be smart to come between them. A witch who's lover would be threatened would make her dangerous, but on the other hand they needed something to help them. "But I'll do it for Elijah."

He smiled smugly as she got up. "Glad you see it my way, love. She rolled her eyes moving past him. He grabbed her hand. "Thank you for this, Annie." He said sincerely.

She hesitated before nodding and walked into the living room. Sophie and Rebekah were already there. They were obviously arguing. Anna Marie smiled at Sophie, who nodded back. Like all witches, Sophie didn't trust vampires, but Anna Marie was an exception. She was a witch before; she understood why she would be. "Are you out of your mind?" She asked. "No way."

"It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny tiney location spell to find our brother." Rebekah said.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught and they get killed." She reminded them.

Klaus grinned as he walked to sit in front of the witch. "Yes, about that, it seems we left out a crucial detail when we made our deal. Marcel's secret weapon; the way he knew how a witch is using magic."

"About this high," Rebekah demonstrated with her hand, "Cute as a button, anger issues."

The look on Sophie's face was of pure shock. "Davina? Where have you seen her?"

Anna Marie had a strange feeling that she was keeping something else from them. She hoped that it wasn't anything that could hurt their chances. "I don't know." Rebekah sighed. "The little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out of the window with her bloody mind."

"She's not very happy, as you can see." Anna Marie interrupted taking a seat by the witch. 'Basically, Davina has Elijah and Marcel has Davina. We have no idea where either of them are. The only way to find them is through a location spell, but we have a way that Davina won't sense it."

She glanced over at the siblings, before continuing. "If another witch, Katie was doing a spell of even greater power when you were doing yours, she wouldn't even catch it. It would create a smoke screen."

Sophie looked unconvinced. "Katie doesn't deserve to die."

Klaus stood up, surprising her. "Sophie Devereaux, you're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic loses, no matter how regrettable they may be." He said honestly. "How many times have the vampires been one step ahead and known something they shouldn't? You sister, executed in the public square for using magic. Who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?"

It bothered Sophie and was difficult for her to talk about, but she couldn't let him see her weakness. "She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi."

"And who, pray tell, in Marcel's inner circle, manages his business at the docks?"

Sophie looked guilty. "Katie's boyfriend, Thierry."

Anna Marie shot Klaus a look. He was handling this far from being delicate. "Sophie, she was most likely the reason your sister was caught. If we want to save any other witches from ending up like Jane Anne, we need to find Elijah and Davina."

She hesitated before nodding. "I'll help."

xxxxx

Anna Marie walked into the study where Klaus was on the phone with his sister. "Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches." He glanced up at her and smirked, smugly. She rolled her eyes as she took a seat on the chair. "I, in turn, arranged for things to go tragically wrong. Marcel may be uninterested in Thierry's romantic entanglements, but their are others crimes, which he'll be less inclined to so easily forgive. Killing a vampire, for example. That would be unforgivable. If Katie hopes to save her one true love from Marcel, well something like that will require something positively magical."

He hung up the phone on Rebekah. "How come you are so sure that this is going to work out in your favor? Katie isn't stupid." Anna Marie reminded him.

He smiled at her. "What's worth dying for, if not true love?" He asked looking into her eyes. She felt a small rush of heat flow over her cheeks and she stood up. "I left something on Rebekah's bed for you."

She rolled her eyes. "The old, dress on the bed doesn't work, Niklaus. I'm smarter than that." She said simply.

He chuckled. "I know. It's not a dress. Besides, I have a feeling that Rebekah will have already dealt with the wardrobe situation. It's something else. You don't have to keep it, I just picked it up in Chicago a few years ago. It made me think of you."

She nodded. "Thank you. Um, Rebekah will meet me here before you guys go, but leave without me. I'll meet you both there." He nodded as she left the room.

Anna Marie didn't want to give him the satisfaction her taking his gift, but curiosity got the best of her. She went up to Rebekah's room and saw a small box on the bed. Next to it was a card with her name on it. She gently opened the box and saw a necklace. It was nearly identical to the one that her mother had and Niklaus knew it. She smiled at the piece of jewelry putting it on.

Rebekah decided to barge in with a bag in her hand. "Hello, darling. I'm glad you're here. I have your dress and I have mine." She said as she took out articles of clothes. She was already fully dressed. Rebekah wore a beautiful strapless black dress with a black necklace and her hair up.

"You look amazing. I do have some dresses I can wear, Rebekah."

She smiled patronizingly. "I know. Yes, but you never wear the same dress to a party like this twice. Have a I taught you nothing? Your dress is in this bag. Nik told me that you would be coming separate from us?"

Anna Marie nodded looking over at her. "Yeah, I'll just meet you guys there."

Anna Marie looked out of the window to see Hayley walking around the house. She could hear the second heart beat in her stomach. The baby's heartbeat, thumping against her ribs. "I assume the mutt is staying behind?" She asked.

"You could tell him you know. You should've told Elijah." She turned seeing Rebekah standing next to her.

"You agreed never to speak of it, Bekah. Let's not break that vow."

She grabbed her hand. "It's hurting you more. You may try to hide it, but I see it. With all this talk of protecting Hayley and her being here." Anna Marie closed her eyes, her head to the ground. She didn't deny it. She would never admit how much it hurt that Klaus would leave her and have a child with another person, a family. It killed her, the night she found out, she cried over and over again, but she was done with that. She wasn't going to feel sorry for herself. "It's been a millennium. You cannot continue to keep this to yourself, Annie. Tell them. It's okay for it to hurt."

"No...no it's not. It's not okay. It hurts, Bekah. It hurts so much, but if I say it then it will only hurt that much more. I can't even say it out loud. I can't do it." Her eyes clouded over with tears and Rebekah wrapped an arm around her. "I can't have that on me right now. You promised you wouldn't tell Elijah nor Niklaus, don't. Please."

She hated seeing her in pain like this. They were so close and they took care of each other. They always had and now she didn't know what to do about her pain. "I won't."

Rebekah smiled weakly as she took out the dress, showing it to her. It was a long, one strapped red dress. It was beautiful and exactly something that Rebekah would get her. "This is going to definitely turn heads. You're welcome." She smiled proud of herself as she tossed down a decorative black mask. Anna Marie laughed taking it from her as the vampire zipped off downstairs.

xxxxx

Anna Marie walked into Marcel's house. It was already filled. There acrobatic dancers hanging from the ceiling, couples dancing on the floor. The mask was already strapped to her face. She glanced around seeing one of the Mikaelson siblings, away from each other. Rebekah was speaking to Marcel near the bar.

She felt a blush creep on her cheeks at seeing Marcel's attention turn to her. His eyes raked over her dress and his mouth hung open, slightly "Be careful, you'll get drool on your suit." Rebekah rolled her eyes at him as she glanced over at Annie. She knew that she picked the right choice.

Annie smiled his way, but before she could go over to him, she felt a hand on her waist. "You decided to make it." She turned seeing Klaus grin, but it was more than just that; he was in awe of was even more beautiful than he could've thought. "You look ravishing, love." He said slightly breathless.

"Thank you. I didn't think you'd recognize me so quickly." She teased him taking off her mask.

"How could I not? You're one of a kind." He said honestly as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She blushed. She looked down. "Would you give me the pleasure of a dance?"

She hesitated glancing over to where Marcel was, but found that only Rebekah occupied the bar spot. Marcel, instead was dancing with Cami. She felt embarrassed. Of course, he would so easily move on with someone else. "Yeah, sure." She agreed as she took his hand. It didn't matter. Marcel had the right to dance with someone, then she had the right as well.

He smiled bringing her over to the dance floor. His hand went to her waist, as hers automatically found his other hand and shoulder. They moved together, organically. "You're still my perfect dance partner." He praised her. There was no one who could fill her spot. He noticed where her gaze was. "Don't worry about him, love. This works in our favor. The beautiful bartender is a distraction to him."

Anna Marie looked over. She didn't like her. She knew that her comments were probably of jealousy, but that part was overlooked. "She's bland. I don't like her. And she's wearing a bloody angel costume. I suppose she couldn't pick a costume more form fitting." She grumbled.

Klaus laughed as he spun her around. "No one holds a candle to how you look tonight." He said truthfully. Rebekah gave him a nod as she left the party.

She looked away, feeling heat rush to her cheeks. "Thank you. It does not matter, anyways. I did what was right. Elijah is family. He comes first. Besides, you get what you wanted. Marcel is distracted." She looked straight ahead towards the wall before seeing some of Marcel's guys. "It looks like your plan has worked."

Klaus glanced over at the man that was with Thierry. He grinned. "It seems as though our plan is coming together quite nicely." He noted as he looked on upstairs to where Marcel was yelling at Thierry, but not audible enough for anyone human to hear.

Klaus pulled her over to the side as the watched from above. Marcel was currently yelling about how Thierry killed a nightwalker for biting Katie. Anna Marie actually felt bad, Thierry loved her. That much was clear and now he was paying the consequences for keeping her safe. "You should go home, love." Klaus said to her.

She turned back to look at him surprised, but his eyes were glued on Cami. He barely glanced her way. "You're not needed here, anymore. I can finish this up." He didn't even look her way as he walked towards the blonde. She felt a sting of pain, but she shook it off. What else should she expect from the hybrid that only cared for himself. With one last glance his way, she walked out the door.

xxxxx

Anna Marie watched from the roofs as Katie arrived. She came with a vengeance, full of magic and power. She was on a mission to kill Marcel and she fully intended to carry it out. She brought Marcel and all of his vampires to their knees with ease. Street lamp bulbs exploded with the power that she brought with her. "Come on, little girl!" Marcel roared as he struggled to stand.

Her power was too much. He was on his knees again. "Die, you son of a bitch!" She spat out as she held the stake above his heart. Anna Marie froze, ready to zip over and pull her way Before Katie could thrust it into his chest, Klaus zipped up and snapped her neck.

The magic stopped. She knew it. That meant that if Sophie was still trying to do magic, she would be in danger as well. She zipped over to the cemetery as she looked around for the witch. She eventually found her still trying to do magic. "Stop, Katie is dead and you can't finish this spell. The girl will sense it."

"I just need one more moment and I can find him." She said sure of herself, but Anna Marie snatched the paper, leaving the dust to fall. Sophie stood up frustrated and upset. "No! If you die, the baby dies with you! You are too valuable. Elijah will not forgive us. "

He's required this, this child to help Niklaus. If we want Elijah back, we will find another way." Anna Marie spoke more calmly this time. Sophie hesitated before nodding in agreement. This wasn't the way. Sophie was the only witch in the Quarter that Anna Marie trusted. She would need her help to get Elijah back to them.

Rebekah touched Anna Marie's arm. "You should talk to Klaus." She told her. Rebekah hesitated before speeding off towards the house.

Anna Marie sank to the ground of the cemetery kicking off her heels. "I always hated these bloody things. I understand the appeal, but they're so hard to walk in." She said lightly as she tucked her feet underneath her. Sophie sat across from her. "You cannot risk your life like that."

"I get it, I'm useful."

"You're human." Anna Marie interrupted. "We've lost one life tonight, let's not lose anymore. I don't care what Klaus says. Elijah will want you alive. If you keep up your end of the deal, this will be mutually beneficial. I know you believe that vampires are horrible, but I do understand what you're going through."

Sophie scoffed at her. "How could you possibly understand?"

"Because I saw my parents' slaughtered bodies in my own home." She cut back. Sophie looked shocked. "I understand what losing your family means, but it is a thousand times harder when your emotions are heightened. It does not mean, they would want you to die. You have to live, for them."

Anna Marie squeezed her hand as she rose to her feet. Sophie looked up at her. "Anna Marie, how...how did you deal with that, losing your parents?"

Anna Marie looked back at her. "It wasn't just my parents. It was my family and I didn't. I took the easy way out, the only time I have ever done it. I shut it off."


	5. Grace Under Pressure

Grace Under Pressure:

Anna Marie clicked through the computer as Rebekah watched impatiently. Klaus had gotten them nowhere with getting Elijah back and both girls decided it was enough waiting. She didn't know what Davina was trying to do, but Anna Marie didn't like it. She was going to find him before it was too late. "What about right here? Where's that?" Rebekah asked as she pointed at the screen.

"Out of the Quarter, which could be anywhere. We need to narrow down our area. We need someone to spill some kind of information." She mused.

"Do you know of a person?"

"I might." She smiled at the blonde. Anna Marie was getting annoyed by the constant sarcasm that Hayley released involving the baby and not wanting to check on it. "A lot of women would kill to have a child." Anna Marie spat at the werewolf. "It's really, very selfish that you're not even trying to take care of the one that you have."

Hayley shut her mouth then. "I know a doctor out in the Bayou," Agnes began. "Off the beaten path. Now, I've made the liberty of making an appointment for you, tonight, after hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it."

"Okay, fine. Bayou baby doctor it is." She agreed. They both left the room to give the two girls a break.

Anna Marie zoomed in a little on the map. "Does any place here look and feel familiar to you?" She asked turning to look at her. Rebecca shook her head, biting her nails, nervously.

Klaus walked into the room, in a seemingly pleasant mood. "Please, sister, tell me you're not still at the internet search and Annie, you're helping her. How lovely." He grinned as he walked over to the bar.

"Bite me." She declared.

"Is that an offer?" He smirked her way. She rolled her eyes looking back at the screen. "How does one begin anyways? Just type in anonymous attic?" He asked as he made himself a drink.

"Someone has to find Elijah." Rebekah reminded her. "Even if we have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans."

"Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles."

Anna Marie gave Rebekah the lap top. "Don't be daft, Niklaus. There are certain things she remembers about the location that will help us find it." She took his drink from his hand pouring the burning liquid down her throat. He smiled wiping a drop from her chin.

"Yes, like the shutters behind Elijah's coffin."

Klaus took the glass back from Anna Marie, filling it up once more before sitting across from Rebekah. "Well, that should narrow it down immensely. Myself, I prefer actual strategy opposed to mind-numbing labor. Marcel's delay in returning our brother makes me suspect he's no longer in charge of the situation."

Rebekah sighed as she listened to him. "If Davina's loyalty to Marcel is strained, perhaps the witch will be open to discussing a new alliance."

"Perhaps, we should figure out how we are going to get Elijah, your brother, back before Davina does something stupid instead of your greedy grabbing for power." Anna Marie suggested.

"I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone." He shrugged with a grin playing on his lips. "Rob Marcel of is his secret weapon, and bring our brother home."

Anna Marie rolled her eyes. "Well, good luck on that. Rebekah, I believe I have a quicker way to get some information." She walked over to her as she stood up from her seat in the chair.

Klaus raised his glass to him. "Careful, girls. Try not to kill any of Marcel's men today."He smiled happily. They both left the room with a synchronized rolling of their eyes. Klaus laughed as he heard the door shut close behind them.

xxxxx

Rebekah walked into the bar that Anna Marie lead them to. "Are you sure that this is the place? It seem a bit dodgy. Isn't Marcel always looking for the posh things now?" Rebekah asked with a grim glance around the place.

It was a bit of a dive, but it was a nice casual setting where the nightwalkers could hide out until the sun went down. Anna Marie saw the circle of Marcel's men hanging around the bar, just like she knew that they'd be.

"I am definitely sure. I met Marcel here when I first came back to town, whilst Thierry was trying to be his wingman." She remembered with a small smile. He tried to impress her and she constantly shut him down until she agreed.

Rebekah glanced at her. "You still care for him." It wasn't a question. She had seen that look before. Rebekah was the girl who wore it most often. Anna Marie didn't correct her statement. "Well, I believe that we can use this to our advantage."

She smirked over to where Diego stood as they neared the bar. He was close to Marcel. If anyone would know about Davina, it would have to be him. "Look alive, boys. We got ourself a high class Original vampire and the gorgeous Anna Marie back with us." He grinned. "You still look fine."

"And it still is never going to happen." She retorted.

Rebekah looked at him. "What a real charmer. What if I told you that I could help you with your Klaus problem in exchange for the tiniest piece of gossip?" She asked sweetly, obviously trying to charm him to drop some hints."

He looked weary. 'Like what?"

Rebekah touched Anna Marie's arm. "Obviously, you all know that Annie and Marcel have parted ways, but she's been in a deep heartache since then; in mourning, really that Marcel has moved on so quickly and want to know who." Rebekah said with fake sympathy.

Anna Marie tried her best to look sad as she cast her eyes downward. "You'll see him with the bartender." He reminded them as he sat down at the stool.

Anna Marie walked with Rebekah in tow. "Yes, I have, but not to toot my own horn, we had a very passionate love and he wouldn't move on so quickly, not if it...it was real." She spoke the last part quietly. Diego's resolve faltered. She took a deep breath. "Diego, I just need a bit of closure, that is all."

He looked around. "Look, Marcel's got a full plate." He admitted. "If he's seeing some other hottie, which would be a mistake in my humble opinion." She rolled her eyes as he winked, "Than she's somewhere in the Quarter, probably close by and that milady, is all that I've got."

Anna Marie smiled at him. "You've been a dear. Thank you for that information." She wheeled Rebekah out of the bar. "I believe that narrows it down to about a few miles."

"That was brilliant." Rebekah praised her as she hooked her arm around hers closing the doors out of the dive. "That narrows the search down considerably seeing as I know one place that possibly has shutters on them."

Anna Marie looked at her. "Do tell."

"I want to be sure before I bring you. Just meet me tonight at the music festival and I'll find you." With a wave she left her on the sidewalk.

xxxxx

The Quarter was full of life and music that night. There were horns playing, violins singing. It was just the reason why many people gathered to hear. New Orleans had amazing music. It was one of a kind. It was also the perfect place for Davina to be. Marcel had her close as he kept an eye on everyone. Davina, however; was excited for the night.

It was full of people. Not having been out in a while, she loved to wander around. She glanced back at Marcel who seemed to stop being uptight for one simple reason. "Is that her? That girl you talk about a lot?" She smiled at him. He cleared his throat looking back at the young witch. "Anna Marie?"

"Davina,"

"What? I didn't say anything. She is pretty though," She complimented her. Marcel felt a smile come out as he watched the elder vampire walked down the streets in the bar Rousseaus', exactly where Davina was headed. "And she must be nice if she has you actually smiling. Come on, let me go. You promised that you wouldn't hover around me."

He sighed looking back out at the crowd. Anna Marie smiled as she found a seat by the bar. The band was loud tonight. She loved being in this kind of energy. It felt lively, one of the reasons that she moved back to New Orleans. Before the first song even finished she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. '_Possibly found something. Meet me in church.'_

She knew by the constant messages from Rebekah that she was sure she was on to something. She hurried over to the church. It was quiet and empty except for Rebekah who stood in the middle waiting for her. "What's going on? You weren't specific with the constant texts."

Rebekah looked up. "I possibly found another lead. This church has windows with shutters. They seem familiar. Let's go up, shall we?" She walked up, as Anna Marie followed her. There was nothing more they wanted than Elijah, but the last they wanted was to be hopeful and then fail again.

Anna Marie jiggled the door knob and it easily opened to reveal a bedroom. By the look of victory on Rebekah's face, she knew that they had found it. She saw the coffin on the side of the room. Elijah was in it. "Elijah." Anna Marie hurried to go into the room, but she couldn't get in and neither could Rebekah. "No, no, come on, Elijah."

She looked over and saw Elijah's eyes flicker open and then felt dizzy. She closed her eyes opening them to reveal her standing in a street. She was dressed as though from a hundred years ago, but it was for a special occasion. "What the bloody hell just happened?" She looked around.

"It seems you have picked up your language habits from Niklaus and Rebekah." She turned to see Elijah smiling at her. She ran into his arms.

"Elijah!" She wrapped her arms around him. He smiled as he breathed her in. She pulled back slightly, though his arm still was wrapped close around her. "Where are we? What's this?"

He smiled at her. "You don't remember? You and I went to see the Opera together." He offered her his hand that she took as he walked. "That one night that due to all of Niklaus' and Rebekah's fighting that they forgot your birthday. I brought you out here."

"And we danced all night afterwards." She smiled at him. It was one of her favorite memories of the time they spent together. Klaus, as usual, felt the need to bother Rebekah and his obsession with breaking the hybrid curse surpassed Anna Marie. Elijah and Kol were the only ones to remember.

"It is a memory that belongs to only you and I. I also need you to realize that this isn't one of Davina's tricks." He stopped them.

"How are you awake though? I saw you open the eyes, but the dagger is still within your chest."

He smiled. "Davina withdrew the dagger, unaware that doing so even once would negate it's power. Do not worry, in a few hours I shall be as good as new." He walked over to where there was a glass and decanter full of liquor.

She nodded. "Ok, put me back into the attic. Rebekah and I will find a way to get you out of there."

He turned back to face them. "I'm afraid that I'm not quite ready to leave yet. This girl, Davina, she's curious, willful too. Soon I'll be able to speak to her, perhaps even to propose a truce of some kind, so if we can end this way between the vampires and the witches. we'll be able to eliminate the threat to Hayley and the baby. Perhaps then Niklaus and our entire family can finally know peace." He handed her a glass.

"Always the gentleman, Elijah. Trying to save your family." She smiled weakly taking the glass from him.

He touched her shoulder making her turn her attention to him. "You are my family as well, Anna Marie. Do not forget that. I do not wish for you to be separate from us again." He spoke softly. "I ask only one more thing of you, you and Rebekah, look over Hayley, look after yourselves. Klaus needs you as well, I know that to be true. Swear to me, Annie."

"I swear." She said and she opened her eyes to see her still standing in the doorway of the attic. She looked back at Rebekah. "Let's go. I have a lot to tell you, but first let's go find Hayley." She glanced at Elijah once more before they left the room.

xxxxx

After explaining everything that happened with Elijah to Rebekah, they both agreed to honor his wishes. They both trusted Elijah's judgement. If he thought there was even a chance that he could speak with Davina than he would. He'd do anything to make sure that his family finally could live in peace. "Are you sure that she said they would be here?" Anna Marie asked as they arrived down to the Bayou.

"I'm positive." She said as she looked around for Hayley. "We are honoring Elijah's wishes and if that means saving the bloody wolf than we will. Any idea why Elijah brought you in instead of me?"

She hesitated. "I'm not sure. He didn't mention it, but I think because he wanted to tell me something about Klaus, but he didn't have the time." Anna Marie stopped her in her tracks. "Listen. It's Hayley and..."

"She's being hunted." Rebekah said as she grabbed her hand zipping her off. She could hear them deep into the woods. She was being followed by a lot of guys. They obviously weren't invited. Anna Marie saw a man walking over to a frightened Hayley and zipped up snapping his neck.

Rebekah came not long after that. "How'd you find me?" Hayley asked her as she stood up.

"Your text got us halfway, vamp hearing did the rest." Rebekah said. "Who are they?"

"Witches, Warlocks, whatever."

Anna Marie heard rustling. "There are more of them. Go! Now!' She yelled at the wolf. She hesitated before running away. "I swear I get into more messes with your family than I could count."

She caught in arrow right before it pierced her heart, throwing it back at her attacker. Rebekah pushed her back. "Go, get Hayley somewhere safe." Anna Marie hesitated, not wanting to leave Rebekah, but turned to find Hayley. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. Someone came up behind her and snapped her neck. She fell to the floor dead.

At least an hour had past, Anna Marie thought as she winced and tried to sit up. She bit her tongue to keep from yelling out in pain. She looked down at her abdomens, there was more than one wound. A werewolf bites and they were very deep. This wasn't a good sign. It was already working through her system fast; she felt weak, tired, and hungry. She looked around; there were dead bodies scattered everywhere. A wolf killed them. She grabbed a branch that was hanging from a tree, hauling herself up to stand.

She struggled to stay on her feet, and walked to find Rebekah. She only got 300 feet before collapsing again. It hurt too much. She felt herself grow unconscious as someone walked towards her. "Hey, Anna, Anna!" A voice filled with panic stroked back her hair. Marcel slipped his arms under her, lifting her up, holding her. "You're going to be alright. I promise."

xxxxx

Anna Marie gasped as she sat up in bed, coughing violently. Marcel looked over from his place in this window. "Hey, come here." He handed her a cup of blood, helping her a sip a little, until she pushed it away. She looked around, this wasn't her room. Marcel had brought her to his home, to his room.

She winced as she sat up slightly. "H-How...how did you even find me?" She looked around the room confused.

"I noticed you left the festival. I got worried about you. I didn't know what happened to you. After you didn't answer any of my messages, with not even a snarky response, I knew something bad had happened." He looked her over worried.

She nodded weakly. It felt worse this time. It was going through her system rapidly. "Just rest." He brushed her hair back from her head. "Anna Marie, who did this to you?" He looked deadly and serious.

She closer her eyes letting him run his fingers through her hair as she struggled to remember. "I...I don't know. I don't remember anything. T-this didn't happen in town." She moaned in pain. The last thing she needed was for Hayley to get caught because Marcel went werewolf hunting. He grabbed her cold hand in his. Dying by a werewolf bite was not a good way to go. She glanced up at him. He looked angry and worried. She could die and he hadn't gotten her to forgive him yet.

She smiled weakly. "I-I'll be okay."

"Of course you are. You're too damn stubborn to die." He smiled at her. She laughed to conceal the pain, but it didn't go unnoticed by him. He started to pace as he reached for his cell phone, sending yet another message to Klaus. "Just hang in there."

It was then that the door swiftly swung open. Klaus stepped into the room. She was shocked to see that Klaus had actually come to help her, rather than be with Hayley. Not only did he come, but he looked worried as well. "Let me see it." He sat besides her on the bed and pulled her shirt up slightly to see the bites. He winced. "You may need more than this, but this will heal you."

"Who did this to you?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything."

He bit his wrist, adjusting her so she laid against him and let her drink from him. She didn't realize how thirsty she was until then. She drank from him. It was sweet, his blood. It was so sweet and she forgot how much she missed the taste of it. Eventually, she pulled away feeling herself heal. Marcel helped her up. "T-Thank you, for bringing me back here." She hesitated.

He grinned to hide whatever concern he had. "Let's not make this a habit, if you wanted to get in my bed then you didn't have to get bit." She could feel Klaus tense as he looked on at their exchange.

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. Klaus helped her out of the house. She was still healing and was weak. She needed sleep. He picked her up in his arms and zipped them to the house. "Don't argue with me." He warned her as he sat her down on her old bed. "You're going to sleep here, tonight."

She hesitated before nodding, too tired to even start to complain. He peeled back the covers as she climbed in, removing only her shoes. "Thank you too….for coming. I didn't think...I was worried that you wouldn't come."

He glanced back at her, but found that she was already asleep. "I'll always come when you need me. I know it may take some time for you to know that, but I will. I'm trying, for you, Annie." He said softly as he left her alone to sleep.


	6. Frenemies

Frenemies:

Anna Marie walked downstairs as quietly as she could to where she heard Rebekah in the other room, but was easily stopped by Klaus. "Don't even think about it." He warned her as she tried to sidestep him to get by, but he already anticipated her moves.

"You're being ridiculous."

Anna Marie made to walk past him as well, but was stopped by him. "I don't care. Did you forget that not long ago, you were bitten by a wolf, multiple times, that we still haven't found. Do not be stubborn for once."

"I'm just going to see Sophie. She may know something about why Agnes betrayed us. As you said, I got bit because of her. I need to know that she won't come after Hayley again. I made a promise." She reminded him. She didn't just give her word to just anyone. Elijah was family.

He hesitated. "I'll bring her here, so we can both question her. I don't want you near the witches; they're dangerous. Just stay here with Rebekah." He ordered her. When his back turned she stuck her tongue at him walking into the sitting room where Rebekah was.

"He's being more of a pain than usual."

Rebekah shrugged handing her a glass of blood. "You frightened us both. When he found out that you were missing, I thought he would've ripped my head off. I thought he was going to kill someone once he found out that you had been bitten." She said honestly as she sat besides on her the sofa.

She rolled her eyes. "You are worrying too much, both of you. Relax, I'm fine. I'd just like to find out who the threat against Klaus' child is."

They both looked up as they saw Klaus zip back tossing Sophie in the chair. "We had a deal! You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army." Klaus yelled at Sophie. "And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley and Anna Marie to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches."

Sophie sat up. "I had nothing to do with it, I swear. Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die." She reminded them.

"Then who were they?" Rebekah demanded.

"They're a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby."

Klaus looked curious. "What kind of vision?"

Sophie sighed. "She has them all the time. They're totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one." She assured them.

Anna Marie walked around the room. "How exactly was this vision interpreted?"

"Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches." She said slowly.

"Ah, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second." Klaus grinned as he sat back.

"Sophie, look. Rebekah and I promised Elijah that I would protect this magical, mystery baby while he tried to win Davina's loyalty." Anna Marie told her as she stopped sitting on the couch between the siblings. "How extreme is this faction of witches and how much further are they willing to go?"

Sophie looked surprised. 'Elijah is talking to Davina?"

"Yes, probably right now. I'm guessing she knows something about this faction?"

"Yeah, she'll have plenty to say about that crowd." She said.

"Do tell." Klaus offered as he leaned back next to Anna Marie.

She hesitated. "I wasn't always an advocate for the witches." She admitted truthfully. "My sister was devoted like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts. The minute I turned 21 I left the quarter to travel and play, but I wanted to be a chef so I came back to Rousseau's. WHere I found out the elders wanted to do the Harvest."

Rebekah looked confused. "What the bloody hell is a harvest?"

"It's a ritual that our coven does every 3 centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral power flowing."

"And why haven't I heard of this?" Klaus demanded.

She thought about it. "Because the Harvest always seemed like a myth, a story passed down through generations like Noah's ark or Buddha walking on water, the kind some people take literally and some people don't. They had the girls of our community preparing for the harvest, for would be chosen for the harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth."

Anna Marie glanced at her. She felt a certain regret. "But it wasn't just a myth was it?" She didn't answer right away, leaving time for Klaus to answer his ringing cell phone. He was speaking about going down to the Bayou with Marcel about the dead witches. Sophie was upset.

"You can't go out there now, I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them." Sophie said frantically as Klaus hung up the phone. "If I don't get to them by sundown, we lose the link to their magic."

He looked frustrated. "Those witches tried to kill Hayley. I would prefer Marcel's informant not to find anything that could lead it back to us, to her, or you know...that." He pointed at Hayley's stomach.

Anna Marie rolled her eyes with a scoff. "You have such a fantastic way with words, you know that?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, pulling her up by her hand. "You can join me, perhaps you'll be of some assistance." He turned to the others, looking mainly at Sophie. "Stay put and save the rest of your story until I return."

Anna Marie tugged out of his grip as soon as they left the room. "Why do you want me to come? Shouldn't you and your little bromance trip with Marcel be just boys?" She asked him.

"Yes, but seeing as the last time I left you in my sister's care, she failed to protect you." He reminded her of the excruciating feeling of the werewolf bite. He glanced at her. "I'm not having a repeat of that incident. I'd rather know where you are, at least I can protect you better."

She rolled her eyes. "That's all very sweet and such, but I'm fully capable of protecting myself, Klaus. I'm not completely hopeless." She insisted as she walked away from him. He caught up to her with ease, standing in front of her path.

"I didn't mean that...Annie, you've protected Hayley, my child before Elijah ever asked you to. Because of me, you got hurt. If I had been too late, I never could've...I won't let that happen again, whether you believe it or not." He cleared his throat, standing up straight. "Besides, you wanted to help and now you can."

She looked stunned at his half confession before keeping up pace with him. "So um where are we meeting him at?"

"Bar, down by the Bayou called Big Auggie's. He wanted a drink before we got started. Will you be able to hold down your liquor, sweetheart?" He grinned at her.

She smiled. "Better than you, if I remember," She didn't hesitate on zipping off. He chuckled as he followed after her."

xxxxx

"So what exactly happened?" Anna Marie asked as she paced outside the bar. She had arrived first before Klaus and was now awaiting his arrival while talking to Rebekah.

"This witch is on a burial mission, Nik's baby mama is on a spirit quest and it's too bloody hot for me to be out here and my good boots. I need you to stall as long as you can so I can keep our promise to Elijah. Good luck." She said with fake glee in her voice.

"Be careful." She sighed as she hung up the phone. She looked up to see an annoyed Klaus. "Well, I take it that you heard at least 80 percent of that so there is no need to repeat myself. No arguing, let's just get inside. I could use a drink."

He hesitated before walking in. "Stay close to me." As soon as they entered the bar, Marcel was in clear view of their sights. Klaus walked around sitting next to the vampire, who sat up straight seeing that he brought Anna Marie. "She decided to tag along. I thought it may be a good idea seeing as she was the one got attacked."

He smiled over at her. "Doesn't help to have another vampire with us. Everything okay?" He glanced at his mentor.

"Just the usual, temperamental sister. Where's your informant?" He asked him.

He looked around. "Thomas? He's out sniffing around. Come on, we can have a drink before we go meet up with him." He poured them both a glass as Anna Marie slipped out of her jacket taking hers.

"That'll give us a chance to talk things over, like why you haven't given Elijah back." Niklaus said, his tone seeming more like a warning. "Maybe your young witch has grown partial to his company. She must get so bored."

Marcel put the bottle down. "You never stop, do you?"

"You never answer, do you?" He retorted."

He glanced at him. "Why are you so curious about Davina?" He asked him seriously.

"If I had a 16 year old all powerful witch at my beck and call, you'd wonder about her too." He pointed out with a grin.

"You're never going to get her."

Anna Marie rolled her eyes at them, reaching for the bottle in front of them. "Alright, boys. That's about all the testosterone that I can handle for today. Let's not start fighting over it. Klaus, keep your little comments to yourself and I'm sure it wouldn't hurt Marcel to answer some of your questions." She smiled at both of them.

Marcel grinned. "Now, how could I ever refuse you? What do you want to know, Klaus?"

"How did you meet her?"

Marcel chuckled. "That might surprise you. This was 8 months ago, before I banned the witches from using magic. Relations between the vampires and witches weren't what you'd call friendly,"

"But it wasn't an all out war on everyone." Anna Marie reminded him. "You'd always get in trouble with the witches."

He chuckled. "And you'd be there to get me out of it. The witches were already pissy about things, but Sophie was always talkative about how the witches were crazy." He turned to Klaus. "Even to vampires."

_Anna Marie glanced over to see Marcel sleeping in the bed. She climbed in with him. "I thought you were going to try and leave." He mumbled as he opened in eye. _

_She smiled. "This is my room. I don't have to leave."_

_He wrapped his arms around her. "I hope you're not trying to say that I have to." He grinned kissing her. _

"_I find that it's nice to have you in here."_

"_I'm glad you came back." He stroked her hair back. "I honestly thought that Klaus would keep you prisoner before letting you come back here."_

_She smiled. "Nothing to that extreme, thankfully." He laughed as he tugged her closer, deepening the kiss. She sighed into his mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair before pulling back slightly. He gave her a genuine smile as he looked down at her. "Sophie's been complaining about the witches. Apparently, they're doing some whacked up ritual. So, stay out of it." She warned him._

_He grinned. "What did I do?"_

_She scoffed. "You mean other than piss off about 90 percent of the witches in the Quarter? You've made enough of a problem. I don't need them turning their anger on you again."_

_He chuckled. "Aw, you're worried about me, that's sweet."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Just stay out of it. It's some kind of a ritual they're doing. You're a dick to them and that doesn't exactly help bring down the murder statistics. Please? Just stay out of it." She kissed him slowly/ He smiled at her as he pulled her closer._

"_Fine. You have too much of a hold on me." He said seriously as he brought her back in for another kiss._

They didn't have to say anything, just the looks between them made Klaus understand they were thinking of the same memory. He grit his teeth. "So continue, please, what exactly did Sophie do when she realized that they were going along with this…..ritual?"

He chuckled. "What every good girl would've done, she went to her priest. Sophie told me that Father Kieran wasn't responding well to what Bastiana wanted so, she put a hex on his nephew, Sean. It made him seem like he was slowly losing his mind, in order to distract Kieran while they kept planning for the harvest." That went too far for Marcel.

Anna Marie looked down. "They attacked that poor kid."

"Kid wasn't the same after that, ended up going postal, killing all his fellow students and then himself."

Anna Marie could tell by the look on Klaus' face that he already knew something about it. "I might've read about that. The boy killed a twin or he was a twin or something." He said quietly.

"No, he said that he had a twin sister." They both took a long drink from their glasses.

Klaus glanced down as his phone vibrated. He looked annoyed as he took the phone. "I'll be back." He walked out of the door the bar.

She looked after him. "Probably some more sibling drama as usual. Rebekah lives to piss him off." She smiled at him.

Marcel laughed. "Just like old times. Must be annoying to hear that every day. You live with them now right?" He asked. She looked at him, suspiciously. He was fishing for something, probably the location of where they were staying.

"No, I'm still over at the hotel in my room."

"What if you didn't have to be?" Marcel caught her hand. "Come back home."

"Marcel."

"I'm working on getting Elijah back. I'm doing this for you. You wanted this, I'm trying. Come back home. I missed you. It's not the same." He asked seriously. For the first tune, he wasn't kidding or grinning. He did miss her.

Before she could give him an answer, Klaus came back. "I'll get us another round." Marcel said as he stood up to get the bartender's attention. Anna Marie felt her phone ring in her pocket. She glanced down at the text from Klaus.

'Marcel's informant saw them, need distraction in 10."

She glanced at him. He avoided eye contact with her as Marcel slid them their glasses. "Come on, you were just getting to the juicy part."

"I can't joke about this. I've done a lot in my day, but I do have a rule about kids." He said seriously. Anna Marie could tell that he was serious. After the way that he was treated as a child, he couldn't stand to see a kid treated the same way or even worse than he was. "They were lined up for a slaughter, screaming as they watched all of their friends go."

"You stopped it that night." She remembered him leaving in a hurry, not bothering to say when he'd come back.

He nodded slowly. "Kieran knew every detail from Sophie and after his nephew's massacre in the church, he was so torn up he left town just before the harvest. But on his way out, he came to me and asked that I stop the harvest. He knew that he didn't want the witches getting any more power and I do have a rule about people abusing kids so I did what he asked, but I was too late."

He glanced down at his glass. "All I could save was one girl, Davina. There was something about seeing Davina fighting. She didn't just go along to the slaughter, you know?" Klaus actually looked somewhat proud of him.

"She wasn't going to go down without a fight." Anna Marie glanced at him.

Marcel smiled at her. "Exactly. I felt like she and I, we were kindred spirits. After the witches died, all of their power just drifted to her and then she had all of it. We didn't stop to see what else would happen, we just got out of there."

Klaus smirked as he poured another drink for them. "What a knight in shining armor and Davina must realize that you owe her, as much as she owes you. You never could've banned the witches from using magic without her." He was egging him on and it was crystal clear.

He scoffed. "It's not like she's besites with them. I'm protecting her. A lot of them would like to get their hands on her and kill her to finish the harvest."

Anna Marie turned to him. "Why does she stay with you anyways? She could protect herself now couldn't she? With someone who has that much power." She reminded him, trying tp keep Klaus from starting up another argument.

"If the other girls stay dead, they lose their power. She just has to wait it out."

Klaus turned to him. "But if they do have their way, you lose your power."

"And Davina loses her life."

Anna Marie took that time to interrupt. "Alright, enough of the fighting. Marcel, I think I can use something just a little bit stronger." She said with a edge of flirtation. He was quick to pick up on it and ordered her another drink. She turned to Klaus. "And you may need to dial it down, you're hitting the mark over tipsy."

Klaus grinned as he rose from his seat. "I'm going to use the loo, back in a tick." He told them as he walked away from the bar.

"I'm pretty sure that you poured him a lot more than you did I." Marcel laughed with her as he handed her a glass.

"Well, he can handle it. You're kind of a lightweight,"

She rolled her eyes. "Just because I don't drink my weight in liquor, doesn't mean that I can't hold my own." To prove her point, she let the burning tequila run down her throat before dropping the glass down on the bar. He grinned at her.

"Why did you come along anyways?"

"Perhaps, I thought that you would miss my presence." She teased. "Besides, the last thing I need is for Klaus to end up drunk and pissed off somewhere."

He chuckled. "Maybe you came because you wanted to see me. Come on, Anna, move back in with me. Tell me that you don't miss it." He ran his hand up and down her arm. She rolled her eyes.

"Remember who you're dealing with. A few flattering words don't make me want to jump you." She reminded him. He smiled at her.

"Guess, I'll keep trying. I'll be back in a minute." He got up, heading in the direction of the bathrooms.

She sat down on the stool when a few minutes later, Klaus made his way over to her. "Where's Marcel? Touching up his lipstick?" He asked with a twinge of bitterness.

She rolled her eyes. "I do have class. Where is he? He went to the bathroom." The look on his face was of anger and she realized why. "He took off. He must've realized that we were stalling him."

He hesitated. "Or he was stalling us. Go home and watch them, make sure they don't burn down the house, please." He asked as quickly grabbed his jacket and left. She rolled her eyes finishing her drink before following after him.

xxxxx

Anna Marie finally made her way back to the house, exhausted. She vaguely heard Rebekah and Hayley conversing in the family room. She didn't have the energy to carry a conversation and made her way up to Elijah's room and laid on the bed. She just wanted to sleep and she felt most comfortable in here. She did miss Elijah, he was her closest friend.

She missed when they were together, as a family. It just felt like they were here for a war, not to be together. She heard the door open. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you leave, love." Klaus said as he stepped into the room.

She sighed. "I'm coming." She sat up to see Elijah smiling.

She smiled back running into his arms. "Elijah." He chuckled. "I missed you so bloody much." He kissed the top of her head as he leaned his head into head into hers. Klaus looked away and gave them their moment as Elijah pulled her close into a hug.

He pulled back to look at her. "I missed you too, Anna."

"Seeing as Klaus is alive, I'm taking that you didn't proceed to kill him as soon as you got out?" He chuckled in reply.

"No, I didn't. I figured you'd eventually do that." He sat on the bed with her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Hayley is safe, despite her reckless efforts, the baby is safe. Klaus is….Klaus and Rebekah has somehow managed to stay through all of this...what?" She looked at him as he smiled at her.

"I asked about you. Anna, I could tell something was bothering you."

She hesitated. "I don't know I just...I don't really want to talk about it right now, Lijah. Can we save what is to surely be a heartfelt conversation when I'm not half asleep, and trying to keep down about a bottle of scotch." He chuckled as they stood up.

"I'll bring you to your bed. I will fill you in on the details tomorrow."

She looked up at him. "No, it's fine. The hotel is a few miles away. You need to rest, yourself."

"You're not living here?" Elijah asked confused glancing at her. He didn't understand why. Even when one of them were mad at the other, they always stuck together. "Well, let's correct that. You'll move in tomorrow and stay here with us tonight. No, excuses or exceptions." He stopped her as he saw an argument coming from her.

He led her to a spare room. She knew it was her old room, besides Klaus'. Elijah leaned against the doorway looking at her. The concern was clear on his face. "Don't worry about me. I'm just happy you're home." He kissed her cheek,

"Get some sleep." He told her seriously as she walked into her room. It didn't take long for her to climb under the covers. She stared out the windows at the stars until she felt her eyes grow tired with sleep. She swore she saw someone bring a blanket up to cover her and deep blue eyes before she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Round and Round

Round and Round:

As Anna Marie walked down the stairs, she saw 3 things. Klaus reading a book, Elijah reading a grimoire and a dead woman. She glanced between the three scenes, no one was moving and no one was budging. She rolled her eyes as she came into the room. "What the hell is going on? What is this some kind of a mexican standoff?" They might not be staring at each other, but she could cut the tension with a spoon.

"Reading edifies the mind, love." Klaus grinned at her. "Isn't that right, Elijah?"

"Quite right." Elijah gave her a slight smile. 'Good morning to you as well."

She came in and sat on his arm chair. "Let me guess. Klaus decided to give you some half ass apology and this women as some kind of bribe?" She smiled at Elijah.

"I thought my big brother might be peckish." Klaus said in his defense.

"And I explained to my little brother that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth, not this nonsense." He motioned to the dead body.

"I wouldn't hold my breath for any big changes." Anna Marie smiled.

Klaus rounded on her. "And what have I done to you this time?"

"I'm just being honest. I suppose this is why Rebekah is in a mood looking for more bleach?" She asked.

"That would be it."

She turned back to Elijah and looked over his shoulder glancing at the grimoire. She could tell that he was conflicted. They had a long talk that morning of him helping Davina. He had asked for her assistance in which spells to show to her. She knew that grimoire front to back, though she was no longer a witch, she had a hard time adjusting to being a vampire and losing her touch with nature. She pulled out a page handing it to him. "Here you go."

He smiled kissing her cheek , thankful and she smiled. "Thank you, Anna." He stood up, going into the kitchen.

Klaus felt his jaw clench. "I see you're enjoying Elijah's return."

"It's better than having him locked in a box under the wings of Marcel, whom you gave him to if I remember." She shot back. "Jealousy is a horrible look on you."

He scoffed. "How is it that Elijah seems to have everyone under his spell? What is it that makes everyone like him?" She glanced at him. She could hear the underlying tone of discomfort. He was feeling self-conscious.

"Elijah has looked after me for as long as I can 's me, it doesn't mean I'm going to fall over my feet to get his approval, anyone's for that matter. You have no reason to be jealous." She stood up and he sighed and blocked her path.

"I don't want to fight with you, Annie, please." He asked her surprisingly kindly. It wasn't easy for him to say that, but he didn't want to be at odds with her anymore. "I'll make it up to you. We can go out for breakfast."

She hesitated. "Fine." He looked up at her shocked. "I'll be down in a few minutes." His mouth was gaped open, as he watched her ascend the stairs.

She came down a few minutes later, dressed for breakfast when she saw Klaus and Elijah walk towards the door. "Please tell me that you're not leaving."

Klaus shrugged apologetically. "I'm afraid I'll need a rain check on that breakfast, sweetheart. Big brother has requested my help. Rebekah is supposed to stay and babysit Hayley."

"Well, I'm definitely not staying and babysitting the knocked up wolf." Anna Marie walked down the stairs. Klaus helped her slide on her jacket to her surprise, but she let him.

"You can assist me with the witch then. I'm sure she'll be interested in hearing your expertise on the matter." Elijah smiled at her, pleased. "Niklaus will make sure that we aren't interrupted by anyone else." He held open the door for them as they walked out of the mansion, vaguely hearing Rebekah grumble about leaving her there.

xxxxx

Klaus was in the church as Elijah and Anna Marie walked up the stairs of the attic. She could hear the familiar sound of painting. Elijah walked into the doorway and knocked on the opened door. She looked up with a smile, seeing that it was him. "I made you a promise and I also brought a friend, the one I told you about." He tugged Anna Marie to see Davina.

She hesitated before nodding. "Come in." She allowed them.

"So you've been talking about me. Good things I hope." She shot Elijah a look.

Davina nodded, excitedly. "He spoke of how your powers were stronger than most witches. He said that you eventually learned how to control them."

She hesitated. It was often that she talked about her life before she was a vampire, not to just anyone, but this was a favor to Elijah. He would definitely owe her big time. "Yes, um, a long time ago, but I do remember some spells that were pertinent to help me learn control."

She took the pages from Elijah and opened them for her. "The spell of unknotting?" She looked down in disbelief.

"This is called a Sanguinem knot." Elijah placed a tangled up ball on the table.

"Witches use it as representational magic." Anna Marie explained to her. "If you can unknot that rope using that spell, that will be one of the most important steps into having control of your magic, not letting it control you."

"This is one of my mother's later spells. It requires much more power than you think." Elijah told her. "If you can perform this, I'll return with another page, a spell of your choosing this time."

"Good luck." Anna Marie smiled at her as she followed Elijah out.

'Thank you for your assistance." Elijah smiled at her as soon they were out of earshot of the young witch. "Do you believe that she'll be able to perform the spell?"

She glanced back at the attic. "I could feel the energy bouncing off of her. I believe that can do it. She's got a lot of power in her, she needs this, control. If she didn't have it, she'd be a lot more dangerous.'

"And if there's one thing I've learned its to not doubt Annie." They both looked up as they saw Klaus near them, smirking. He was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.

"And we didn't have to terrorize anyone either." She said pointedly. "What trouble have you gotten into now?"

"No trouble, love. I just thought that Elijah would now like to question Sophie Deveraux." He suggested with a grin. He obviously wanted to start torturing the poor girl for information.

"Yes, let's go. Perhaps we can get some answers, finally, but no torturing anyone." She warned Klaus looking him directly in the eye. He followed her out smiling, at least she was paying attention to him.

xxxxx

As soon as they got to Sophie's restaurant it was clear that something was wrong. The kitchen was a mess, food was still out, nearly spoiled and there was another passed out witch laying on the floor. Sabine was just stirring as they stepped into the kitchen. Elijah held out a hand to help her up. "What happened?" He questioned her calmly.

"It was Agnes. Her men took Sophie." She raised a hand to her pounding head. She had gotten hit pretty well.

"Day one with you in charge brother and already the witch linked to Hayley has been abducted." Klaus said with great sarcasm. Elijah wasn't amused as he was already annoyed.

"Where is she?"

She wasn't going to give up that information so easily though. "If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her."

"Is it that obvious?" Klaus asked grinning.

Sabine shook her head trying to find the words to explain. "Look, I know she's kind of cuckoo, but she's out last living elder. That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us. The elders are the only ones who can do important spells."

Elijah looked at her curiously. "Like completing the harvest ritual?"

She looked confused. "You know about that?"

Anna Marie took a step forwards. "We know quite a lot, but that's not the point. We need to get Sophie back and you're going to tell us now."

Klaus followed her. "Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities; One, unlink your friend, Sophie, so she no longer controls the fate of the one carrying my child. Two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behavior and three, actually there is no three." He realized.

Anna Marie rolled her eyes. "I believe that won't Niklaus is trying to say is, he doesn't care about the harvest ritual, your elders, or your coven's connection to magic. That girl, Sophie, is the link to Klaus' baby mama. If she dies tonight because we were too late, because of you, I promise you that you will regret it. I was polite not I will ask you one more time." She took a step in front of the witch. "Where is she?"

She hesitated, only for a second before letting the answer slip out. "Agnes would have taken her under ground, probably near the cemetery."

She smiled. "Now, was that so bad? Run along now. Thank you for your assistance."

Klaus watched as Sabine scurried away. "I believe I've become a bad influence upon you." He grinned. He was actually amused by her threats. "But I'm afraid that you're not coming with us this time."

She looked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"Agnes is a very powerful witch. Who knows what types of traps she could have down there." Klaus turned to her. "I'm not going to risk your life because you decide to be stubborn, Annie."

She scoffed. "Oh, now you care?"

"I've always cared." He insisted as he grit his teeth. He relaxed his job taking a step away. "You're not coming with us. If you wanted to help than you would go see how Hayley and Rebekah are at home. We will join you there shortly."

She scoffed. "Fine. Go down into the deep dungeon and get lost for all I bloody care." She muttered to herself as she stalked out of the restaurant.

xxxxx

Anna Marie took her sweet time getting back to the house. She wasn't exactly in a hurry to get back to the complaining werewolf. She always had something to say about how they weren't taking care of her. She was very close to choking her. She walked into the house. "Rebekah! I'm back!" She called out as she walked up the stairs.

"I'm in the bedroom." She called back.

Anna Marie made it to the back room where Hayley lay in bed with Rebekah standing at the foot of the bed. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. Is there any day where we don't have any danger?"

Rebekah sighed. "Apparently not. I take it that the witch has gotten herself into some kind of trouble and now she's feeling the side effects of it. This has been happening for the past hour, it just gradually got worse."

Anna Marie came closer to the bed. Her temperature was rising. "Alright, don't worry. Niklaus and Elijah are on their way to find her and deal with that situation. We just need to wait it out, keep her on bed rest until they come back."

Rebekah pulled her off the side. "Annie, she's getting warmer and she's complaining about pains. I don't know how much time we have until it gets even worst." She murmured. The last thing she wanted was for Hayley to get worried. It wouldn't be well for the baby and in the end, it would do more damage to her than good.

She touched her arm. "Trust me. Elijah will be coming soon. I know he will. He and Klaus will probably split up, but they will find Sophie and we will handle this. Just go play a good aunt and take care of her." She nodded over to the werewolf carrying Klaus' child.

Rebekah glanced at her. She had the feeling as though she wanted to say something, but she knew that now wasn't the time to start up a conversation that would eventually escalate into an argument. She was right, it was time to prioritize. Rebekah went and sat besides her again as Anna Marie left the room to call Elijah.

It had taken a few calls and a few rounds of pacing around the room, but Elijah finally arrived with Sophie in tow. "Where is she?" He questioned as they stopped in the doorway."

"Upstairs." She was relieved that he has finally come and he followed her upstairs to the bedroom, where he saw Hayley getting worse by the minute. "Please tell me that you have some way to fix this."

"Sophie is here to help."

Rebekah scoffed. "Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess. Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?" She demanded as she stood up.

"Rebekah, let her do what she can." Elijah told her.

Sophie looked between them. "I may know a way to slow the fever down, but I'm going to need some special herbs. I'll text you a list." She said shortly. Rebekah looked like she was about to blow.

"I'll do it. I'll have a better idea of what to look for." Anna Marie volunteered quickly shooting Rebekah a look. She knew that if she was ordered around again that she may blow up at both of them. "I'll be back soon."

She hurried over to the shop that belonged to Katie. It had been abandoned since she had died which made it best to rummage through without being interrupted. "Did she leave you the keys in her will or is it help yourself Tuesday?" She looked back to see Marcel coming in the shop. She rolled her eyes as she continued to look. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm looking for a few ingredients that is supposed to make a killer vampire repellent. What are you doing here anyways?" She glanced over at him as she grabbed a few vials.

"The usual protecting my city from thieves and vandals, but every time I turn around you or one of your Originals has your hand in my cookie jars." She turned to see him standing right behind her. He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

She looked at him up and down. "Oh, Marcel. Your cookies are the last thing on my mind."

Marcel watched her as she went back to the vials, looking for the last one she needed. "That's obvious, but not so long ago that wasn't the case." He stood behind her and she stopped. She could feel him looking at her and it made her nervous for some reason.

"Maybe once, but not anymore. Not after everything. Found it." She muttered as she turned on her heel and left Marcel alone in the store.

xxxxx

Anna Marie hurried outside of the house. Elijah was already getting Hayley in the pool. Their best bet so far was that Davina would unlink Hayley from Sophie, but right now they didn't have that much time. They had to slow down her growing temperature as soon as possible. "How is a midnight swim supposed to help?" Rebekah demanded highly irritated.

"It's okay. The water mixed with the herbs will help bring her temperature. Don't worry. It's going to work." Anna Marie assured her as Sophie hurried into the water. Hayley drank from the cup that she gave her, quickly.

Rebekah looked worried as she watched Elijah try to help. "Stay calm, deep breaths." Elijah said trying to get Hayley from freaking out. "Slow breaths. Just focus on the sound of my voice. You'll be okay."

"Annie," Rebekah said worried as Hayley cried out in pain.

Anna Marie took her hand. They waited a minute and Anna Marie saw Sophie look surprised. "I just felt it lift." She told them. Rebekah let out a breath in relief. Sophie cut herself and Hayley didn't have the same injury. They were finally unlinked.

Sophie stopped Elijah from leaving the pool. "Elijah, as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken he'll kill Agnes. I know that you don't owe me anything, but please don't let him kill her." He didn't say a word as he zipped out of the pool. "Elijah! She's the only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him!"

He considered this for a moment before pulling out his phone. "It's me, where are you? No, don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly." Sophie looked relieved. "I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Agnes.

Elijah hurried to leave the room. "I'll meet you inside." Rebekah told Anna Marie as she grabbed a towel for Hayley. She hesitated making sure that the wolf came out of the water before going in after Elijah. He had to get dressed, but she knew it wouldn't take him long. After taking a lap in the house she went back to his room. He was putting on his jacket.

"You're going after, Klaus, aren't you?" She sat on his bed. He nodded.

"I'll be back soon. I appreciate all your help."

"Of course."

There was something in her voice that made him turn back. He saw a face void of emotion. It was her way of coping with anything. She just would try not to feel it. He walked up to her.

Elijah sat down with Anna. He brushed her hair back. It was just like when they were human. He'd cheer her up, talk to her. It felt like she didn't have to hide her feelings, but it was different now. They were different. "You can talk to me about it, about Klaus."

"Not Klaus." She said quickly. "You promised. You and Rebekah both. Don't go back on your word." She said quickly. Rebekah had implored her to talk to them both about how she felt, but only Elijah knew. He was the only one who she knew wouldn't make her feel guilty.

"Then talk to me." He asked her softly. "I know with everything that's going on that it must bring up bad memories."

She looked down. "What can I say? It hurts, Lijah. It hurts to see her, it hurts to know that I wasn't...it hurts. I don't want to relive the pain anymore and I certainly do not want to speak about it. I'll be fine. You go, it's okay." He hesitated glancing at her before kissing her head and leaving the room.

Anna Marie sat there for a moment before standing up, but stopped in the doorway as she heard Rebekah and Elijah speaking. "I want no part of it. I only want to be free." She could hear her crying.

"Then go. You are free." He assured her. He kissed her on the cheek and he left her. Anna Marie walked in as she saw her crying.

"Rebekah,"

"Don't." She asked as she wiped away the tears that had fallen, as she tried to put on a brave face. "I have my answer. My only question is if you're coming with me?"

She looked surprised. "You want me to leave with you? What about Klaus and Elijah?"

"You weren't here for them in the first place. Annie, they're so focused in on each other, on the baby. Don't tell me that you want to be here. I'm not blind. Nik may be, but I see the hurt in your eyes. You're killing yourself keeping this to yourself. Annie, we can just leave, get away from here. You and I." She took her hand. Rebekah didn't want to be alone. That much was clear, but she didn't want to leave Annie alone either.

"I don't know, Bekah. Don't you think that you're making a rush decision? You're family is here. The last of your brothers." She reminded her.

"I know, but I can't stay here, Annie. I'll be in town. If you don't come, I'll know that you want to stay with them. I'll understand. You'll always be my sister." She smiled as she pulled her into a hug. Anna Marie hugged her back before she pulled away, disappearing.

Anna Marie started to pace, listening to Rebekah packing. She couldn't think right now. It was happening extremely fast. It was too much for her to take in. She grabbed her jacket and hurried out of the house, walking wherever her feet would take her.

xxxxx

It was no surprise that she ended up at Marcel's home, their past home together. Anna Marie had missed this place. She had missed him. As she walked into the compound she saw Marcel sitting at a table, drinking. Sometimes he found himself winding down like that. He looked up when he saw her coming. "Twice in one night, Anna. I must be lucky."

She sat down across from him taking the bottle, pouring a little in a glass. "I might be leaving tonight."

"So you're running."

She glared at him. "I'm not running. Rebekah may be right. This whole war is ridiculous. I'm abandoning this dying ship." She claimed as she took a sip from her glass.

"People have been saying for decades that New Orleans was a dying place, it's not going anywhere. You used to think the same thing." He reminded her. She glanced over at him. His eyes peered into hers. "Why did you come here, Anna?"

"My mind carried me here. I guess...I wanted to know if there was good reason to stay, someone to stay for. I was wrong. Good bye, Marcel." She said. She stood up from her seat and moved to walk off. She was going to leave, nothing was going to stop her this time. Marcel stood up grabbing her arm pulling her back into a searing kiss.

Anna Marie pulled away immediately. He searched her eyes as she pulled him back, crashing their lips together. He tugged her closer and kissed her passionately as he pushed her against a wall. She tugged him closer kissing him back as he pulled her into his lap on to a chair. "Don't….go."

She kissed him lacing her fingers around his neck. "Come….with me….Marcel, Come with me."

He kissed her before pulling back slightly, as breathless as she was. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" She demanded.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "This is my home, Anna. You know that I can't just up and leave, not after the empire that I've built here. You've been here for that." He reminded her as he kissed her again slowly, but she pulled away from him.

"Yes, I have, not only that I've seen how much you've changed. You're power hungry, Marcel. You take and take and it's never enough for you." She stood up from his lap. "This town will still be here if we left, you know that."

"This town thrives because of me. I didn't run, you did." He reminded her. She looked shocked and she pulled away from him. He inhaled deeply. "Anna, don't."

"No! I ran? I ran with my family! With the people that I spent a thousand years with. I have lived a hell of a lot longer than you have, Marcellus. And I'll tell you one this. There is nothing so great about an empire, if you have no one to share it with. You want to run this city? You'll be your own downfall." Anna Marie said as her eyes watered up with tears and she walked away.

Anna Marie didn't realize that she had picked up vampire speed until she saw Rebekah's car idling by the side of the road. She pulled the door open and jumped into the passenger seat. "Are you alright, Annie?" She asked her worried. It was clear that she had been crying.

"I'm fine. Let's go, anywhere. Just drive." She asked her. Rebekah hesitated before nodding, taking off as the light turned green. Rebekah punched on the gas. They must've been driving for nearly an hour when Anna Marie' phone rang. It was Elijah. "Answer it. He doesn't know you left, just answer."

She hesitated before putting him on speaker phone. "What is it, Elijah?"

"Where are you? Is Hayley with you?"

She and Rebekah exchanged a confused look. "What are you talking about? I'm with Rebekah, Elijah. We're on our way out of town. What's going on?" There was a beat before he continued to talk.

"Hayley's missing."


	8. Broken Glass

Broken Glass:

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. They always inspire me to write faster. I can't wait for the next episode. Also, I put up a poll that you can vote on my profile page. I'd love to get my readers opinion on my next Vampire Diaries story that I'm posting. Thank you all again:)

Rebekah didn't hesitate to turn the car around as soon as they got the news that Hayley was missing. Despite everything that Klaus put them through, he needed them now and they would go to him. Anna Marie looked down at her phone to see a text from the hybrid. which was more than an hour ago. "Going to confront Marcel. Call me when you're back in town." That wasn't going to end well. At least it gave her some relief that Elijah would be with him.

They finally made it back in town by the time it got light. She knew that if Marcel would be anywhere he would be checking in on Davina. Anna Marie got out of the car as Rebekah followed. "You should go find your brothers, I'll catch up." She opened the doors to the church.

The blonde scoffed. "As if I'm going to leave you here alone." She looked on at disbelief.

They both searched around before seeing Marcel come down the stairs from the attic. She waited until he was on the ground floor before walking up behind him. "Here, I thought that you were leaving town. Just couldn't stay away could you?" He teased her.

Anna Marie zipped up in front of him throwing him on the ground, with her foot on his chest. "You see, I was almost out of this state when I heard that you went into our home. Where is Hayley?" She demanded.

"You're so hot when you're angry." He grinned at her.

She grabbed him by his shirt, tossing him against the wall. "Well, then I'm about to get scorching." She watched as he fell. "You try to use me, just to get to Hayley and to our home. I was a fool, where is she?"

He stood up. "Whoa, I didn't take anybody. I already sorted that out with the other Originals." He glanced over Rebekah who stood near her. "Why'd you come back?"

She shook her head. "Because, if Klaus thought that I would've told you the location of our home, or even had an incline that I led you there…"

He looked surprised. "Hey, look at me. You don't think I'd ever rat you out. I found out my own way and if you think I could ever do anything to hurt you, you're thinking of the wrong vampire." He gently touched her cheek. She tensed up.

"All the time that you're little flirtation and manipulation just show that you're just as bad as Klaus is. Why should I believe a word you have to say?"

He glanced over at Rebeakh . "Maybe because before they came you did trust me. You trusted me with your life, I know you did. Anna, I would never let anyone hurt you." He saw the hesitation clear on her face. "If you don't believe me then I'll prove it to you. I have something to show you and you need to see it."

She glanced at Rebeakh. "Blondie can come too as long as she keeps her mouth shut." He said as he began to walk towards the door. She moved to follow him, but felt a vibration against her leg. Her phone was ringing. It was Klaus. "Anna, let's go."

"Why should I? You took Elijah, you lied to me about it."

"I did it to protect you." He said seriously.

She hesitated. "I'll see you later. Don't come after me, if I want to see you, I'll call you." She warned him as she left the church. Rebekah stayed, curious to what Marcel could possibly want to show Anna Marie so badly.

"How about you show me and I'll tell her whether or not it's worth her time?" Rebekah smirked taking a step forwards to the younger vampire.

xxxxx

Anna Marie hurried down to the Bayou as soon as she got the message from Klaus. Some guy that he screwed over had taken Hayley hostage, sadly, he was a hybrid as well. The last thing that she needed was to be bit again. She knew that by now, Klaus and Elijah would've split up.

It didn't take long for her to pick up the sound of fighting. She found herself at a made up campsite. Obviously, someone had been there for a while. There she found Klaus fighting with the other hybrid. He was currently getting the upperhand.

Anna Marie saw Klaus take a stake out from his side and shoved it into the boy's chest. The Original stood up and took a step back. "It's sad really. I thought I made you better." He mused as he looked on at the younger hybrid in agonizing pain trying to get to his feet. "Turns out you're quite the disappointment."

She zipped over to his side. "Ah, Anna, love," He grinned her way. "Glad you could see. Anna, this is Tyler, currently the last and soon to be dead hybrid of mine. He had such potential, but as you can see he peaked early."

"You had your fun, Niklaus. Let's go." She tried to pull him away, but he resisted.

Tyler looked up at her. "I'm guessing you're trying to worm your way into her pants too. What? Caroline wasn't enough?" Klaus eyes flashed dangerously, while Anna did a better job of hiding her shock. Klaus looked like he wanted to say something to her, to relive her, but did nothing.

"You're right. It's time to leave, love." He said in agreement as he gently placed a hand on her back, but she just moved away from him, walking back towards the forest.

"I guess you're failing with her too," Tyler taunted. " Just like I'm another one of your failures, like how you failed to make hybrids, how you failed your family. Now, it looks like you're going to even fail your own kid," Tyler spat out. That was the last straw. Klaus zipped Tyler into a tree.

"Thus ends your tedious little life, at least it was brief." He thrusted his hand into his chest, grabbing ahold of his heart in his hand. Tyler yelled out in pain as he held him against the tree.

Anna stopped. "Klaus!"

"Do it, you're never going to break me. The only thing you can do is kill me, so go on. Go on, get it over with!" He yelled at him. The pain and desperation was clear. He had been through so much that he just wanted to end everything. It would be mercy to him if he just died.

Anna walked next to Klaus. "Let him go, Niklaus. You've had your fun, he's been tortured, broken. What more can you do to him than just making yourself worse." She asked him. He glanced at her. "Would you want your daughter to see you like this." She barely whispered so that only he could hear her. "Please."

His eyes didn't waver from hers as he turned away. "I'll deal with him as to how I see fit. I'll catch up with you." He said coldly, obviously giving the impression that he didn't want her there. She grit her teeth and walked off leaving him to deal with Tyler by himself.

"Annie, Annie!" He called out for her as he caught up, grabbing her arm. "Don't walk away from me."

"Or what?" She challenged. "You obviously have everything under control. I'm sorry for a wasted trip down here. Next time, don't call me."

He pulled her back from walking away from him. She shook her arm out of his grip and kept walking. "I'm sorry. I was going to explain to you about Caroline, but I didn't want you near Tyler. I've already handled it, love. He's gone. He won't come back around if he knows what's good for him." He explained as he matched her pace. "Annie,"

"Let's just find Elijah and the dog so that we can get the hell out of here." She cut him off.

He sighed as he led her to the cabin that he had passed. "I saw this on my way to find Tyler. I didn't get to take a closer look at who was here, but by the look of it. I'd say this was a hybrid?"

She bent down to glanced down at the guy. "A hybrid? Impossible. I thought all the other ones that you made died? Didn't Hayley practically hand them to you on a silver platter?" She asked looking up at him.

He nodded looking down at the body. "Which begs the questions how did he come to be?"

"His name was Dwayne." They both looked up to see Elijah and Hayley nearing them.

"Well whoever he was, I didn't sire him" He said as he turned to look at his brother and the wolf. "How did he turn?"

"As if you didn't know." Hayley claimed, but Elijah stopped her from going near them.

"Well aren't you fast friends. Well, come out with it. What horrible accusations have you come up with now?" Klaus asked amused. "What conspiracies have you come up with to levy against me?"

"Tyler Lockwood brought Hayley here to test a theory." Elijah began, "That the blood of her child could be used to sire hybrids. He claims you know that; furthermore, you intended to use this knowledge to build an army." He accused his brother.

Anna scoffed. "Elijah, you don't honestly think that?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, of course he assumes it's true. I mean why else would I show any interest in my own flesh and blood?" He asked sarcastically. It hurt him more than he let on that his own brother, the one he was closest with would think that of him, knowing their family. "A heartbroken little crybaby points his finger at me and my own brother falls in line, eager to believe it. How quickly you assume the worse, especially when it comes to her."

"Oh, spare me the indignation." Elijah cut him off. "When have you ever demonstrated any sort of concern for Hayley or your child beyond your own selfish pursuits. What was it you once said to me? Every king needs an heir."

"My big brother, so you doubt my attention. Well, I can't say that I'm surprised." He said.

"Niklaus," Anna Marie began. She could see the beginning of a short burst of acting out, like he always did when he felt he was being betrayed, but it was worst this time. Elijah wasn't on his side this time, neither would Rebekah be.

"No, standing besides the noble Elijah, how could I be anything, but the lesser brother." He glanced at her. "A liar, a manipulator….a bastard." He took a few steps towards him. "That's all I am to you, isn't it? And to Rebekah? And judging by the way Hayley hangs onto your every word, it's clear she feels the same way. No doubt my child will as well."

Elijah could see his mistake. "Brother,"

"We've said all that needs to be said, brother." He grabbed the lapels of his shirt and stepped back grinning, dangerously. "I'll play the role I've been given." He zipped back over and bit Elijah's shoulder.

Anna Marie grabbed his arm pulling him away as Elijah fell to the ground. "Stop."

"It's been done, love." He said as she helped Elijah to his feet. "You two enjoy each other's company. You'll have much to bond over, once the hallucinations and dementia sets in. Consider that bite my parting gift to you both." He grabbed Anna and zipped off.

xxxxx

Anna Marie came back downstairs drying her hair on a towel. It took a scalding hot shower to calm her down enough. She had already gotten a message from Elijah to make sure that he was safe, but he was in fault just as much as Klaus was. "I thought you had flown the coop, just like the others." He took a sip from his drink as he looked out of the window of their home.

"Are you drunk already?"

"Getting there." He turned around to face her. "It seems that in the end, you're the only one who stays."

She hesitated. "He wasn't going to abandon you, Niklaus. I know Elijah and so do you. He lost a moment of good judgement, but that doesn't mean that you both weren't at fault. You shouldn't have done that."

"I shouldn't do a lot of things, but yet I do. It comes with the price of being evil." He smirked at her.

She scoffed. "Don't start the pity me act, Klaus. He made a mistake, we have all made mistakes before. He does not see you as Mikael did." He tensed hearing the name of his father. "You're not him, and you won't be. Just don't give up on them so easily."

"Why not?" He demanded. "They've done the same to me."

"Then be better." She asked him. He walked up to her. "Just be better enough to protect them from their own stupid decisions and inclinations. Forget about what has happened and concentrate on what you've always done, even if it wasn't the best way, protect them."

He searched her eyes before reaching up to smooth her hair back softly. They were standing so close together. He could feel all the warmth she brought out just by staying near him. She looked down, sighing. "You think too much of me."

"You don't think enough. Rebekah's home." She said as she pulled away from his touch. Just like that, their moment was over. He didn't feel the warmth anymore. It was just cold again as she left him to speak with his sister.

As she walked up the stairs, she heard the argument starting. She glanced down at her phone to see a message from Marcel that she considered deleting. "_Need to show you something."_


End file.
